Foolish Human
by Storyjumper
Summary: This takes place after the fourth ninja war, the war was a little different and there is some new characters of my own creation, it is about Sasuke and Sakura, but it is also about Itachi. There is very explicit content. If you aren't old enough to read don't. I can't seem to rate it MA but that is what it should be
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke touched his wounds gently. They still ached and if he wasn't careful they would reopen. Times like this he couldn't sleep. His wounds hurt too much to lay down and his mind raced with thoughts of his brother too much to rest. When had everything got so convoluted? He had gotten rid of just about anyone who could give damn about him. Well except Juugo who stood faithfully by the door keeping watch over him. The only other person had surprised him was Suigetsu. He wasn't entirely sure of his reasons for staying but he had none the less. He was only beginning to consider this when he felt it, a flare of chakra in the room. Sasuke looked to Juugo whose body was ridged but he made no move in defense or attack. Sasuke looked around the room only to discover there was nothing out of place except a box. Juugo walked carefully to the box making sure to keep himself in between the box and Sasuke. The box in question was an ancient cherry oak chest. It was about the size of Juugo's torso and it had intricate black markings swirling around it. The markings looked like black vines that curled around the box and seemed to emanate at the lock. Juugo reached out to touch it, chakra pulsed through the black lines like a warning. A small spark of ration chakra bit Juugo's hand and something in the box hissed.

"It's alive." Juugo pondered this then reached out and touched the chest again this time nothing seemed to happened. "This chest and whatever is inside it of it is connected like its one being. No," He picked it up to look at it closer. "No the chest itself is chakra and a seal." Juugo's muscles suddenly locked and a look of shock passed across his face. Color drained from his face and he took a few forced steps to Sasuke and placed it on the ground next to him. "It wants to talk with you." Sasuke looked at Juugo's panicked expression and narrowed his eyes.

"What have you done to Juugo?" Juugo scratched his head and his expression changed to one of deep thought.

"As your friend said the box and me are one in the same and yet not quite the same. More of the seal is part of me, so I simply flowed my… essence into your friend here. He seems quite frightened for your safety even though I assured him I mean you no harm. It's not like I can lie to him since technically we are the same being at the moment." Sasuke simply blinked taking in the information very carefully.

"So speak. What is it you want?" Juugo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Silly human. I want nothing. I was sent to do a job and that job I'll do." Power flowed from the box to Sasuke's hand. It felt like someone had gently slipped their warm hand over his and was lightly tugging his hand forward tell it lay on the spot where all the black lines seemed to converge. Violet chakra slid across the black lines and began to shine with the intensity of the sun causing both Juugo and Sasuke to look away and cover their eyes.

When they turned back a little gold cat stood in place of the chest. It was the same tawny gold all over and the only color to break that was a red leather color with a simple iron bell. It stretched its front legs out then pressed the top of its head to Sasuke's hand. Purring quietly and sitting down the cat opened its eyes and stared at Sasuke. Its eyes were a deep emerald green and in a bold feminine voice the cat said,

"Hmmm, I figured there would be more to you, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the little creature, but it seemed either not to notice the effect its words had or it simply didn't care because it turned its back on Sasuke and asked Juugo, "Do you have woman's clothes around here? I would expect some of the clothes here would be women fitting." Juugo's jaw hung kind of slack as his gaze went from the cat to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded for Juugo to go. Once Juugo had left Sasuke openly studied the oddity that sat before him.

"What are you?" he finally asked.

"A cat." Sasuke grabbed the cat by its scruff and it yowled.

"I don't like being trifled with. Now answer!" The cat glared at him a swiped at his face drawing blood. Sasuke dropped the creature and wiped at his cheek smearing the blood across his face.

"I don't actually know what I am. Humans don't have a name for beings like me simply because no one really remembers we exist. All I know is that I am like the creatures you call biju but I am not one, more of a mix of a biju and a human. I am a creature from the beginning that helped shape the world you know today." Sasuke looked at the creature through Sharingon and saw it was a deep well of chakra that dwarfed his own even with the curse mark.

"What is your name?" the cat looked at him like she didn't comprehend the question asked of her. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him questioningly. "What are you called? You have a name right?" The cat thought about it and replied,

"Old geezer called me Kiszu, They call me kitten, the First Hokage called me little miss, and your brother calls me Lily." The last one caught his attention.

"You knew my brother?" He asked suspiciously. The cat nodded and began licking its paws and then rubbing her face. "When? How?" The cat paused her cleaning before looking at Sasuke. For a moment she seemed to debate something before she finally replied,

"Your brother was the first human to recognize I was something more than a ninja cat, well not since the old geezer." Sasuke seemed about to ask something but Lily gave him a look that said interrupting her would be an unwise choice. "You know that the Uchiha clan keeps many ninja cats and your brother always kept council with us. I'm not entirely sure when he realized it but one day when I was sleeping in the sun your brother came and picked me up. I was brought to his room and he sat there just petting me for a while." Lily began to purr at the memory as if she could still feel Itachi's hand stroking her fur. "It was getting dark by the time he spoke. I don't really remember what he said. It was something along the lines of why I chose to be a simple cat when I could be queen to some lucky soul. I transformed into my human form." She laughed at the memory. "He didn't even seem surprised much less bothered by the fact I was nude, he just kept running his fingers through my hair. And from then on I either followed him as a cat or human but I remained by his side." A sad look passed over her face. "Someone who smelt of death met with Itachi and I tried to protect him but Itachi locked me in the box. He said he was sorry but that he didn't want the one who smelt of death to have me. He said when his plan was done I'd be sent to you. To ensure peace for his brother and for his home." Before Sasuke could respond to this Juugo came back in the room holding bundle of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go." Lily turned to him and pointing at the floor with a little paw said,

"Lay them face down like they would be if someone were wearing them." Juugo looked confused but he laid the long sleeve shirt down then placed the pants down right underneath them. Lily wriggled her way up one pant leg until she was in both the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants. "Can you please look away? I'm going to get dressed." Juugo turned his back on the little cat while Sasuke continued to stare at her. There was a loud bang and chakra and smoke burst from the clothing obscuring the clothes and Lily from view. When the smoke cleared a woman fully clothed sat where Lily the cat had been moments before.

She had long tawny colored hair with a few strands braided with beads at the ends of each braid. Her lightly tanned skin was covered in long ago healed scars. A simple red leather band wrapped around her delicate neck, a small bell hanging from it jingled softly. The emerald colored shirt only made her eyes seem bolder. Her black pants were baggy at the knees revealing long powerful legs. Her feet were bare and slender much like that of a dancer. She stood with a grace that belied the strength Sasuke could only guess she had. She jumped to her feet and planted a gentle kiss on Juugo's cheek. Startled he fell back into the wall just in time to avoid getting hit in back by the door swinging open.

"What the hell is going-." Suigetsu stopped abruptly at the sight of Lily. "Well now ain't you a pretty lady." Lily cocked her head to the side and inspected Suigetsu. She paced a circle around him. "I guess I see why there was such a ruckus coming from a sick man's room." Lily continued her inspection until she stood in front of Suigetsu again. Saying to no one in particular,

"I like him." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at her. Taking in her cat like eyes and shuddering.

"You aren't human." He whispered quietly. A sad smile passed over Lily's face.

"How astute of you Suigetsu," Suigetsu winced at his name knowing he had never shared it with her. "We never choose who or what we are born as." Lily turned to look each of them in the eye. Her words affected each one of them and even though they hid well she could still see it. "I am going to steal Sasuke for a while." The revelation brought Juugo to a defensive position. She smiled at him. "I will bring him back unharmed Juugo." Juugo clenched his fist then slowly relaxed.

"But he's hurt!" Suigetsu protested.

"Hmmm, there is that. I suppose I do have to do something about that." Lily turned and strode up to Sasuke. Who watched her carefully as she laid a hand on his chest; something akin to medical ninjustu spread from her palm into him. His whole body became suddenly revitalized and the pain was gone, but the wounds did not close. "He will be fine. If does as asked I might consider actually healing his wounds. Right now they are merely covered by a barrier. You brain is receiving signals from the barrier which is acting as your nerves. It's saying you are healed. The barrier also keeping infection out and holding you wounds so they don't reopen or become larger as you move." Sasuke stood flexing his limbs and looked at Lily with open curiosity.

"What makes you so sure I'll follow you?" A smile touched her lips but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Because I have you sword." Sasuke looked down at his hip to find indeed his weapon was gone and when he turned back Lily held it in her hand. Juugo and Suigetsu stared wide eyed astonishment. Sasuke clenched his fist and blurred forward only to meet Lily's right foot. Pain exploded through his stomach as he was launched back into the wall. There was a long silence where the two just stared at each other until Suigetsu broke into waves of laughter.

"I've never seen someone who could get the better of you Sasuke!" He rubbed tears out of his eyes and stifled more laughter "Not anyone who is alive anyway." Sasuke glared at Suigetsu. Juugo wisely remained quiet through the whole exchange.

"Come Uchiha Sasuke. We have some things you need to see." She walked briskly out of the room. Sasuke debated just staying where he was and Juugo noticed this.

"You may not like Sasuke, but she will make you do what she asks. Asking seems to merely be a formality to Lady Lily." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's Lady Lily now?" Juugo held his gaze and an unspoken question passed between them. Don't you think her power warrants that respect? Sasuke grunted and pulled himself to standing position before following Lily. Neither of his companions tried to stop him. When he turned into the corridor he found her crouched down facing him.

"Well hurry already we don't have all day." Sasuke had to grit his teeth not to snap at this woman. She was so infuriating, and yet he felt a desperate need to know more about his brother. He knew she knew more about Itachi than anyone else alive. He glared at her back as she wove through the passages of his hide out. He realized she was heading for the exit and that he knew of she had never set foot in here.

"How do you know where to go?"

"I can smell fresh air coming through the passages plus the floor is most worn in the direction I'm going. Not to mention you have yet to correct me so I can assume I'm heading in the right direction." Sasuke blinked surprised by the deduction. Lily turned to look at Sasuke with a slight smile. "I have been alive for centuries boy. What you are talking about is common sense."

"I am not a boy." Sasuke snarled. Lily chuckled and swung Sasuke's sword up in the air and catching only to twirl it around in front of Sasuke. He reached to take it from her but she snatched it away.

"Then stop acting like one." She grinned and started to run hitting open air with a speed that had Sasuke struggling to keep up. The forest blurred past them as Lily raced forward. She ran on and on until Sasuke had no idea where they were.

"Where are we going."

"Home." The rest of the run was done in silence. By the time Lily stopped running night had taken its grip on the sky. She walked slowly to a clearing and stood in the center of it looking around before saying to Sasuke, "We will camp here for the night then head out in the morning." Sasuke merely nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The night air was warm and wet, but it felt good to Sasuke. He had almost forgotten the rich smell of the forest in the summer. It had been so long since the last time he had enjoyed such a simple pleasure. His gaze traveled to his guide who lay sprawled out on a tree limb on the other side of the clearing. She was just staring up at the stars, her eyes glazed over almost like she wasn't actually seeing the starry sky. Curiosity still nipped at the back of his mind but he couldn't seem to bring himself to break Lily's concentration. He paused at that thought. Why would it matter to him if he broke her concentration and why was he sure that that was the right word. Disturbed by where these thoughts were leading he glanced back at Lily. Her lips had started to move but she spoke in such a gentle whisper. Sasuke had to strain to hear her words.

"I think he's a lost cause." She paused for only a few moments. "He'll probably just kill her. Just because love is a great healer doesn't mean." She paused again seemingly frustrated. "We were different you weren't broken and even if you were there was no darkness in you. Not like him." She paused again and visibly winced. "Alright if you believe in him then I do too. But if it looks like he will kill her I will interfere." Lily paused again. "Peace is not easy to obtain my love." Her eyes seem to clear and she hummed a tune to herself.

"Who were you talking to?" Lily rolled over and looked at Sasuke saying,

"Hmm?"

"Just now, who were you talking to?" Something in her green eyes shifted her body was slightly tense as if she were surprised by the question. She forced her body to relax before replying,

"I believe you humans would call him my husband. Though we were never married I am his and he is mine." Sasuke sneered at her.

"Does he know you were with my brother?" A relieved sort of smile spread across her face, one with amusement in it.

"I suppose you could say he knows all about me and your brother." Sasuke frowned at her. He felt like he was missing something important with the way Lily grinned at him. Lily turned back to the sky and began humming again.

"Where is he?" Lily looked back at him

"What do you mean?"

"Your husband, where is he? I can't sense anyone for miles and I didn't feel you use chakra." She nodded

"Yes I suppose you would be confused." Lily closed her eyes and continued to hum the melody was slow and haunting in a way that made Sasuke's eye lids struggle to stay open. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to stay awake any longer Lily started to sing a song he heard only once before.

"Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?  
yuube kanashii yume wo mita.  
naite hanashita.  
akai me yo  
natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?  
kieta warashi wo sagashiteru

dakara kanashii yume wo miru." Sasuke barely heard her last word as his eyes closed, and for the first time in months he slept a restful sleep with no dreams of death and violence, but of one when he and Itachi were boys practicing with shurikens. When Sasuke woke the sun was already high in the sky. He looked around the clearing to find a small fire crackling softly at the center of the clearing. Lily sat next to it cooking several fish on sticks. She glanced back at Sasuke and asked, "Sleep well?" A smile teased the corner of her lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, recalling his sudden tiredness last night.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded standing quickly. Lily raised an eyebrow at him but she no longer hid her amusement. She turned back to the fire and tossed a fish on a stick over her shoulder at Sasuke.

"Eat; you'll feel better when you have food in your body." Sasuke was about to protest but she turned to face with a look that would have reminded him of his mother scolding him if there hadn't been laughter in her emerald eyes. "I sang, and you slept. There was nothing devious about what happened. I didn't hurt you and I didn't leave the camp except to get food. Now eat, I suspect you haven't eaten much with the wounds you have." Sasuke was about to snap at her but his stomach growled at him. Lily openly giggled at him, turning back to the fire and tucking into one of the fish that looked almost raw. Sasuke took a bite of his and after a few bites he realized just how hungry he was. The fish was picked clean after only a few moments. Another fish came flying at him from over Lily's shoulder. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously. "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you in your sleep." Sasuke looked down at the fish as his stomach seemed to drop. It bothered him to no end that this thing, this woman was so powerful and yet she knew him, knew him in a way no one else seemed to. She scared him.

They started off again after all the fish had been consumed and then fire put out. Lily no longer ran with blinding speed and she kept an easy pace. They swung from branches and slowly a sense of familiarity touched Sasuke.

"Why are we going this way?" he asked Lily. Lily didn't answer until they stood on the wall that surrounded Konoha.

"Because this is our destination." She stared over the village. "Shall we make a deal, Uchiha Sasuke? Or do I scare you?" Sasuke knew he was being baited but his pride refused to let this woman make a mockery of him.

"Sure, make your deal." Lily's pretty face twisted into a sneer.

"Well as it stands I need a medic and a damn good one. The best one is the Fifth Hokage. But you are too wanted and she would squish you like a bug." Sasuke was about to protest but then he thought better of it. His sword wasn't worth going head to head with the Hokage. "So how about we do the next best thing. Her apprentice is just as skilled as her and as I hear it just a lethal. Bring her to me and do it without others finding out. Of course don't die either, that would be quite unfortunate."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's her apprentice?" A wicked grin spread across Lily's red lips. She reached forward and gently touched Sasuke's forehead. An image of a pink haired green eyed woman came to the front of Sasuke's mind. He hissed under his breathe. "Sakura, huh?" His old team mate smiled at him. "I doubt she is very lethal." Lily chuckled and waved a hand towards the village.

"Prove it." She smiled taunting him with a look that said she knew more than she would let on. Sasuke turned to head into the village but Lily spoke stopping him. "Oh, and Sasuke, if someone does find out then I shall endeavor to give you a new challenge so you earn your sword back." Her eyes glittered dangerously and Sasuke was suddenly reminded that while Lily held a human form and acted it for the most part, she was far from human. Sasuke nodded once, then leap forward and sped off into the village. As he moved through the village and it occurred to him that his face would be well known. As he passed a home with clothes drying on a rack he swiped a large cloak off and flung it around him. Once he reached the heart of the village it occurred to him that he had no idea where he should look for Sakura. He glanced toward the sun and found it was late afternoon already. He considered the dilemma for a moment then remembered Lily's words on how Sakura would be a medical ninja so he would check the hospital first.

As he moved through the streets he saw a few faces he recognized but most of them he didn't. They all blurred after a few minutes until he stood outside the hospital. Just as he was about to walk up the path to the front door, the door swung open. Two women walked out side by side talking to one another. One was a raven haired beauty and the other was his quarry.

"Hinata, I'm so happy for you." Sakura pressed, "You should go! You like him and he likes you." Hinata blushed scarlet.

"But, what if I say or do something stupid?" Sakura smiled gently at the other girl.

"Remember when we were all fighting for our lives?" the other girl nodded gravely. "And who was it that said the words that made him stand? Who stood beside him time and again? Hinata you are a brave woman, a wise woman, and a good friend. You won't mess up, because you can't." Sakura put a reassuring hand on her friend. "Now go on!" Hinata nodded and ran off down the road only pausing to turn and yell back at Sakura,

"I'll see you later." Sakura nodded "And thank you!"

"Go!" She laughed as the other girl turned a little red and then continued running off. Sakura sighed and continued to walk on. She glanced at the spot Sasuke had been but she made no indication of having seen anyone. Sasuke had thankfully been able to conceal himself in the tree at the end of the path. He watched as Sakura began to walk toward the old training ground that they had practiced on as Genin. Smiling to himself, Sasuke followed her, knowing full well that it was far enough on the fringes of the village that no one would sense a fight. Sakura walked oblivious to Sasuke's presence behind her. After only a few minutes they reached the familiar spot with three posts stuck into the ground. Sakura stopped in front of them probably reliving their time here. After a moment she sighed and headed towards the river picking up a couple a smooth stones. Standing at the edge of the river she threw the first one. It bounced across the shimmering surface of the river and skidded to a stop on the other bank. Sakura took a deep breath before asking,

"Why have you been following me, Sasuke?" She turned and faced where Sasuke was hiding and there was no mistake that she had always known he had been following her. Her face twisted in anger and chakra streamed into her fist where she clenched one of the stones. "Coward! Show yourself!" Her arm came back and then snapped forward with a speed that surprised Sasuke, he was only just able to side step the projectile. The rock exploded straight through the tree next to him and shattered into dust once it came through the other side of the tree. Sasuke stepped into view, muscles stiff and ready to move if she decided to throw the last rock she held. "Come to finish the job?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side taking his old teammate in. She had a fierce look of anger that seem to burn in her eyes. It almost shocked him that there was no hatred in her, not even a little. She was a little taller than the last time he had seen her, muscles seemed more defined. Her pink shirt was tight against her body and her skirt didn't quite hide the knife strapped to her thigh. Long black boots made her seem taller and accented her legs perfectly. "Or are you here for revenge." She spat the last word at him.

"Neither, I've found myself in a position that requires you to come quietly with me." Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Still the same Uchiha Sasuke, you expect everything to fall in place for you and if it doesn't you do what?" She laughed out right at him, "You'll take your revenge in the form of my death, isn't that right, dear Sasuke? Like you did to your brother." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, he could feel his temper rising steadily. Sakura watched as he tried to control his temper before saying, "Did I hit a nerve, Sasuke?" She said this with a sickeningly sweet smile that pushed Sasuke over the edge. He lunged at her, but she back flipped out of the way and in the process kicked Sasuke's chin. The pain made his eyes water but he followed her movements as she continued to move away from him. He saw her hand drop to the knife concealed under her skirt. Drawn she held it in front her, her body tensed ready for him if he lunged again. Sasuke had to think this through carefully because Lily's words still rang in his ear. She expected him to fail and succeed. He needed to hurry. He drew kunai and charged it with ration chakra and threw it with several other kunai. Sakura blocked each with her knife but went rigid when she blocked the chakra charged kunai and fell to her knees gasping.

"I sent an electric shock through your body, by now your nerves should be scrambled." He sighed and walked to her and was about to pick her up when the knife in her hand flashed up at his face. He leaped back but he felt the sting of the metal bite his cheek. Sakura huffed a laugh as whatever strength she had used to strike him evaporated.

"Looks like I win this one Sasuke kun." Sasuke looked at her confused then reached up to touch his cheek. His body was slowly growing numb. Poison he thought as his eyes started to go burly. "Don't worry it won't kill you. Just stop you from getting too far." Anger rose in him. She had known to take the hit. She planned it! That anger allowed him to push back the drowsiness and grab Sakura. He ran for the wall and heard someone behind him yell,

"Sakura!" Sasuke pushed himself to run faster swearing under breath as he went. The blackness was spreading across his vision again like ink on a photograph. Sakura tried feebly to fight back but he held her still until he reached the wall. He then collapsed at the base. Lily appeared next to him clucking her tongue at him. She picked Sakura up and carried her under her right arm and throw Sasuke over her left shoulder. Sighing as she leaped up the wall and ran off with the two of them. She didn't stop running until she was only a few hours from the place Sasuke had lived. Only then did she lay the two of them down in the grass of a clearing. They would need to eat soon she knew. She went to work building up a small cooking fire she debated her husband's words. If he was to be trusted and she trusted him with her life than the young woman who lay beside Sasuke was the key to the young Uchiha's soul. She thought about this as she picked her way through the woods to a small stream. This would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sasuke woke Sakura sat next to Lily talking to her,

"She is fine, but I've never seen anything like you, this, like her. She is growing faster than normal. It may be only a few months but I have no way of knowing if the speed continues to increase. At this rate harm may come to her." Lily smiled at Sakura's flustered expression.

"I was sealed away for a long time, and the seal seems to have paused my body's time. It was like I was stuck as I was when I was sealed, but now that I am free it's like my body is trying to catch up."

"So are you eating a lot more than usual?" Lily nodded and glanced back a Sasuke

"Well, well, you're finally awake." She grinned at him, "You lost by the way." Sakura looked from Sasuke's face to Lily's.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, Sasuke didn't even look at her just glared at Lily.

"You knew I would lose." He accused, Lily merely shrugged.

"I assumed you would lose because I knew enough about you and Sakura. I knew that you would think you could win easily and that she was an expert in poison now." Lily turned to Sakura and said, "By the way the particular poison she hit you with was made more potent by ration chakra. I've never seen something more brilliant." Sakura blushed at the compliment. "Something like that you must have been saving for something special. May I inquire what?" Sakura looked at her hands and refused to look at Sasuke.

"It was to bring Sasuke back alive." Sasuke looked at his old teammate. He saw shame in her face and pain, but still no hatred.

"I have no intention of ever going back there. Besides I thought you wanted me dead." Sakura finally turned to look at Sasuke smirking,

"I can kill you if you like; you're too weak to fight back with the poison in your blood stream still." She reached for a kunai and Sasuke made a move to attack her but his body wouldn't obey his command. His hand rose sluggishly to his kunai and he knew he would die if she wanted to kill him. Lily laid a hand on Sakura's knife.

"I would rather you didn't, though I think the young Uchiha has learned a valuable lesson." Sasuke snorted

"Never touch a talking box." Sakura looked at him confused and Lily waved it off.

"You had no choice in the matter." Lily passed a fish to Sakura and was about to toss one back to Sasuke but she seemed to think better of it. "Do you need Sakura to feed you?" Sasuke glared at her and made an indignant noise at the idea of being fed his food. "Don't scoff at the idea of help. There is nothing wrong with asking for help or needing help."

"I don't need her help." Lily was a blur as she crossed the clearing her hand arching around and across Sasuke's face. The smacking sound the echoed through the trees. Sasuke's head snapped to the side.

"She was your team mate so you will show her the respect owed to her as such. And show her her respect as the person who beat you and gave you mercy instead of the death you deserve as a traitor." She spat the last word at him. Sasuke wouldn't look at Lily though he could feel her furious gaze watching him and waiting.

"You know nothing of why I left." Lily's fury spiked, and her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him up so his feet dangled just above the ground. Sakura got up to try and stop her but Lily put her other hand back behind her. Her nails extended into razor daggers, and Sakura stayed where she was. Sasuke weakly gripped at her hand as she squeezed his windpipe shut. Nothing worked.

"You pathetic little shit! You use your brother as an excuse to sulk, murder, betray! You spit on his memory and I will not allow it! You claim you love him and care about him! Yet you would destroy everything he built. And for what? Pride? No, a selfish desire to be better than him. You aren't even half the man he was and at this rate you will never be a ninja like him! Coward, traitor, murderer, trash; that is all you will ever amount to going the path you follow!" Color drained out of Sasuke's face. Truth rang in Lily's words he could feel it, but he wouldn't accept what she said regardless. Lily's lips pulled down in disgust and she dropped him and walked back to the fire. As Sasuke coughed Sakura ran to his side and began using medical ninjustu on the bruises already forming on his neck. "Sakura," Sakura glanced at Lily "Take Sasuke on to the hide out."

"Why?" she asked

"I'm going to blow off some steam." Sakura felt it then, several other chakras closing in around them. Sakura hurriedly pulled Sasuke to his feet, throwing his arm over her shoulders. She had only managed to get past one of men when Sasuke pulled on her arm.

"Go back."

"Why should I?" Sasuke wouldn't look at her.

"I need to know something. If she dies I won't ever know." Sakura debated something for a moment then turned back. When they reached the clearing seven white Zetsu gathered around Lily. Each one of them leering at her with their twisted smiles. Lily looked around at her opponents.

"So what could you all possibly want?" They chuckled as one. Lunging and attacking as one from all directions. Lily spun, kicked, and punched at her foes. She was the most graceful thing Sasuke or Sakura had set eyes upon. The little bell around her neck tinkled as she sliced through skin with razor claws. There was a deafening shing sound as Lily's claws blocked and then sheared right through a kunai knife to lodge themselves in the chest of one of the remaining few Zetsu. She struggled to free her hand from the body. Another Zetsu used her distraction to attack. Kunai held out, he aimed to slice her gut open. Sakura gasped and yelled,

"Lily!" Lily seeing his move roared in fury. Something visibly snapped behind Lily's eyes. Her expression was wild and feral as her hand exploded through the dead flesh slid under the kunai, catching Zetsu's hand and grabbing it's other hand in a blurred motion. The Zetsu looked around wildly for a way to escape but Lily had it. She dragged it closer to her pulling its arms out to either side so the Zetsu hung like a T in front of her. Violet chakra gushed out of her body and spiraled around the two of them. The hair on the back of Sakura's neck rose, there was something very wrong about the feel of this chakra. It was different from the normal feel of Lily's chakra, very malicious. Both her and Sasuke watched as Lily leaned forward and almost seemed to kiss the Zetsu's neck. Her Chakra suddenly became a violent tornado of power that concealed both Lily and the Zetsu. There was a blood curdling scream the rent the air until it was cut short by a sickening tearing sound. The wall of chakra slowly dissipated to reveal Lily standing on all fours over the body of Zetsu. He had been ripped completely in half and the flesh from his neck had been sheared to the bone. Blood flowed freely from Lily's lips as she looked hungrily around at the remaining Zetsu.

"Who's next?" She asked in a deranged sort of voice. "I'll tear flesh from bone, feast on your life and chakra, and I'll suck marrow from your bones!" The only two remaining Zetsu backed away in fear and finally turning and fleeing for their very lives with Lily yelling after them, "I know your master lives! And I will feast on his flesh, drink his spirit, devour his chakra, and dance on his bones! Tell him I will come for him and finish what my husband could not!" Only when they were long gone did Lily look down at herself and the corpse at her feet. She seemed generally uncaring as she sat down in the blood and gore of her victims. The vile chakra that Sakura had felt earlier slowly vanished to be replaced by Lily's normal chakra. Sakura stepped out holding Sasuke. She asked cautiously,

"Lily? Is that you?" Lily turned to look at them and for a moment it seemed as if she didn't recognize who they were. Slowly light seemed to come into her eyes and she said groggily,

"I told you to go ahead." She looked down around her and she became very pale looking from the body to Sakura and Sasuke. "You saw." Both nodded numbly. Lily stood slowly with caution in her eyes. She took a few steps away from them. "I won't hurt you two, I swear." Sasuke watched this with curiosity. He could see that the Zetsu Lily had mauled had no chakra but it wasn't just that. All the pathways that chakra follows through the body had been forcibly torn out of Zetsu's body. An ability like that had to come at great cost to the user, but as he looked at Lily he noticed she looked rejuvenated and stronger.

"Let me check on her." Sakura said moving up to Lily. Lily waved her off,

"She'll be fine." Sasuke looked at the two of them,

"Who are you two talking about?" Sakura was about to answer when Lily cut in,

"That is none of your concern. Now I think we should head back or Sasuke's friends are going to start asking questions that don't need to be answered just yet." So the trio made their way the rest of the way to Sasuke's hideout. Juugo was waiting for them by the front entrance. He relaxed when he saw Sasuke beside Sakura.

"What happened?" He demanded of Lily "The whole forest reeks of-."

"Foul chakra, I know. That was me." She admitted. Juugo instead of looking angry he seemed quite understanding.

"Come inside. We can talk over dinner." He lead the group through the maze of passages to a fairly large kitchen area where steaming bowls of food were laid out. Suigetsu was sitting at the table and turned back to see everyone entering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally! I was starting to think that Juugo's little animal friends were lying and you guys weren't going to make it." Sakura stepped out from behind Sasuke. Suigetsu's eyes went wide. "And here's a woman that rivals the cat lady in beauty." Sakura blushed and looked to Lily. "And she seems human." Lily made a threatening rumbling sound deep in her chest and Suigetsu held his hands up in supplication. "Just saying I don't think your species and humans are compatible." Lily rose her eyes at Suigetsu.

"Actually she-." Lily cut Sakura off with a warning glance and kicked Sakura's shin under the table. Sasuke watched this with mildly curiosity. The group sat down around the table. Juugo sat in between Suigetsu and Sasuke. Lily and Sakura sat on the other side of the table. They ate in silence for a long while before Juugo finally asked,

"So what was that earlier?" Lily put her fork down and looked around at the four faces staring at her.

"As I told some of you before I am like a biju and a human. What you saw and felt was an ability that only a creature like me has. Essentially I not only devoured my opponent's life force but also his chakra."

"Why did it feel foul? Right now you feel like a normal person with no ill will." Lily nodded gravely.

"Everyone has their demons Juugo. Some are small and pitiful and others are the stuff of nightmares and hell itself." Lily looked down at her empty plate. "In that state I am not human and I'm only vaguely aware of what is going on. Blood thirst makes me crazy and it's difficult to distinguish friend from foe. "

"Do you need to be like that in order to-." He couldn't bring himself to say murder her victims.

"Yes, that is the price of such an ability, much like that of the curse mark you and Sasuke bear." Sasuke looked up at that.

"I'm fine when the curse mark awakens." Lily raised an eyebrow at this comment. Sasuke felt a doubt worm its way through his mind.

"Don't you feel it?" she asked him. "Every time you use it a piece of your humanity dies. True it's different than Juugo but yours is more dangerous when you think about it long term. What happens if your humanity dies?" Sasuke snorted at the gibberish Lily was spouting. He wondered why he had ever doubted himself.

"Humanity is for the weak. Only strength is needed to control the curse mark." Sasuke got up to leave but before he could reach the door Lily asked,

"Have you ever used brute force to tame the curse mark in Juugo?" Sasuke left without answering her. Everyone stared at the door he had left through for a while. All but Sakura knew the answer to Lily's question. But even Sakura guessed the answer to her question. She knew that was how Lily worked, clever and secretive. Suigetsu finally broke the silence saying,

"You can stay here as long as you like. Someone who can get under his skin and throw him around like you do deserves to be able to rub it in." Lily chuckled lightly

"You just like to make him angry." Suigetsu gave her a sly smile, shrugging.

"Your words, not mine." He looked to Sakura and asked, "So where did they get you from cutie?" Sakura blushed slightly and replied,

"Konoha."

"So you're from the same place as Sasuke. Do you have any good stories to tell about mister tall dark and icy?" He had a wicked grin on his face and Juugo glared at him.

"I don't think Sasuke would approve." Suigetsu waved him off still looking at Sakura expectantly.

"What kind of stories are you looking for?" she asked innocently trying to ignore the look Lily was giving her. Suigetsu was on the edge of bursting in his seat.

"Something embracing! Something that on one would think the great Uchiha Sasuke was capable of." Juugo shuck his head disapprovingly and Lily seemed like she was trying to smother a grin. Like she knew the story Sakura thought of. The only one she could think of.

"Well there is only one, and mind you it was an accident." Suigetsu stared at her wide eyed with anticipation and even Juugo seemed remotely curious. Sakura glanced at Lily but found the other woman's expression was completely schooled. Sakura took a deep breath before starting. "Well we were all still in the academy at this point. We were all waiting for class to start. I had come in trying to beat another girl in my class and we both had a… thing for Sasuke at that point so we were staring at him. Well another boy tried talking to me and I snapped at him." Sakura had to fight to keep from laughing at the memory. "The other boy got on to the table in front of Sasuke and they were glaring at each other and… and… the boy the next row up fell back into his chair and pushed Naruto into Sasuke." She couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. Between laughs she got out. "They kissed!" Suigetsu's mouth dropped to the table and even Juugo seemed a bit amused and surprised by this. Lily put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Then they all burst into fits of laughter. Sakura was the first to gain her composure, wiping a tear from her eye. "All the girls beat the crap out of Naruto for it." Suigetsu looked at Sakura with new found respect.

"I change my mind." He looked to Lily. "You are alright if you brought her here." Lily nodded gently then stood up, her face suddenly went white. She grabbed the table for support then looked to Sakura.

"I think I need to rest. I am worn out from today." Sakura took the hint and replied,

"I'll go with you." Sakura help Lily out of the room before Suigetsu or Juugo could ask what was wrong or if they could help. Once they were far enough away from the kitchen Sakura asked, "How long are you going to hide this?" Lily gave her a warning glance but Sakura ignored it. "It won't be safe here. You are growing weaker by the hour." They passed by a room that's door was cracked open but neither of them paid any mind to it. Sasuke listened from behind the door as they passed and then moved out to follow them. "How long before you start showing the signs?" Sakura pressed on. "They will guess eventually." Lily nodded

"And when that time comes I will tell them what they need to know." Sakura seemed about to argue further but Lily went stiff and she doubled over in pain. Sakura pulled Lily up to standing. Then she pointed to a door to their left. Sakura opened the door to reveal a plain room with a simple mattress in the far left corner of the room and a door on the right side. Lily nodded at the door. "Your room is through that bathroom. Go and get yourself cleaned up. I shall rest." Lily made her way to the bed and sat down so her back rested against the wall. Sakura glanced at the door then back at her charge.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Lily laughed

"Child I have lived hundreds of years longer than you. I think I will be alright for a few hours on my own. Go and rest." Sakura nodded and gave Lily a slight bow before entering the bathroom that connected her room to Lily's. Lily waited tell she heard water running before she said,

"Sasuke, are you going to stand by my door eavesdropping all night or are you going to come in and ask what's been on your mind?" Sasuke appeared in the door way. They stared at each other for a long while before Sasuke finally asked,

"What is it you suffer from that you would need a medic for? You are a capable medic." Lily raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Is the great Uchiha worried about me?" She chuckled as his eyes went flat and cold. She sighed "Make you a deal Sasuke. You answer my one question and I'll answer all your questions." Sasuke saw a twinkle of foreknowledge in her eyes that frightened him. Though his features remained impassive Lily took this as an agreement. "Why didn't you stop Sakura from telling the story?" For a moment Sasuke's facade slipped. Not because of the question but that he had no answer to give. It hadn't even occurred to him that Lily noticed he had been listening. He racked his brain trying to come up with an excuse, with a reason, but he pulled nothing. Lily gave him a gentle knowing smile. "Admit it Sasuke, you wanted to hear something good. You wanted her to remember you smiling not angry or hurt." That snapped Sasuke out of his frantic search through his brain. His eyes turned colder and he growled,

"I do not care what she or anyone else thinks or does." Lily raised herself up and then asked,

"Why seek revenge then?" that was like a slap across the face to Sasuke. He turned and left shutting the door quietly behind him. Lily sighed "That went well." Lily lay down pulling the blanket tight around her. Sasuke stood weak kneed in the hallway. He leaned up against Lily's door in silence. He had to force the waves of emotion that he didn't want to feel down. How was it a creature who barely knew him could twist him like this he wondered. He glanced at the door after Lily's and saw the light was on. Sakura must have taken a quick shower. Sasuke growled as he pushed away thoughts of his former teammate then he walked back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sakura awoke the next morning it was just before dawn. She got up and pulled her clothes back on then she slipped into the next room to check on Lily. Lily was still fast asleep. She did a quick check over to make sure her patient was okay then she made her way to the kitchen, taking care not to make any noise. Sakura rummaged through the kitchen finding that it was actually pretty well stocked. She pulled out a frying pan, eggs, and bacon and then started cooking. She pulled out two plates deciding it was best to just bring Lily her food. She was so enthralled by the job of cooking she hadn't even noticed Sasuke enter the room. Sakura turned around and nearly dropped both plates from the sudden surprise of seeing him. Sasuke smirked at her asking,

"Did I scare you?" Sakura resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. That would only make him disrespect her more. So she lifted her chin in defiance.

"Yes," She paused letting that go his head then added "Does it bother you that you lost to a woman who you can scare?" Sasuke glared at her as she walked past and grabbed her arm pulling her back. Sakura struggled not to spill the food as she was forced back.

"Why are you still here if you're afraid of me?" Sakura stood up straighter and snapped,

"Because unlike you I have a since duty to the people who need me. I am a medic and Lily is my patient, I can't just abandon her on a whim." Sasuke let the insult slide and searched her eyes, for what he wasn't even sure.

"I didn't leave on a whim." Sakura snorted and pushed past him breaking his grip on her arm. She turned around and replied,

"I wouldn't know that because you never cared enough to tell us anything other than we were beneath you." Her words though said in a matter of fact way hurt him. Sakura left cursing herself. She had sworn to herself that she would not bring up the past to him. He didn't care for her anyway. Swallowing against the tears she made her way to Lily's room laying the plate down beside her bed. She went to go to her room but Lily awoke at that moment.

"Sakura." Sakura turned and went to Lily's side.

"Yes."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Lily pulled a small piece of paper from the sleeve of her shirt and handed it to Sakura.

"This is the only thing that seems to be strong enough to ease my pain that my body won't break down as quickly. Can you make it after you eat?" Sakura looked at list of herbs and almost was sick by the ingredients. Most of which were fairly dangerous if even in small doses.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily nodded

"I have used it before, but right now I am too weak to get it myself." Sakura glance over Lily worriedly. If she was already this weak she could die. Lily as if reading her thoughts said, "Don't worry, this will not kill me." Sakura nodded and left the room heading back past the kitchen, finishing her food as she walked Sasuke saw her and asked,

"Where do you think you're going?" Sakura didn't even look at him as she passed.

"Going to collect herbs for Lily's tonic." Sasuke walked up beside Sakura easily keeping pace with her and snatched the paper out of her hand. He looked at it and was surprised. He knew some of the plants on the list from when he had been living with Orochimaru.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Sakura jumped and grabbed the paper from him.

"No, it's her recipe." Sasuke thought about this and decided not to push the issue any further.

"Well lucky for her, we actually have all of these here." Sasuke turned down a hallway to their right. Sakura followed him. The room Sasuke brought her to was just down from the kitchen. When he flipped on the light Sakura felt her stomach hit the floor. The room they were in was a laboratory. It smelt of death and there were old blood stains soaked into the stone floor. Cold fingers seemed to wrapped around Sakura's heart as she could all but hear the cries of agony from ghosts long dead. Sakura shuttered inwardly and put a hand on her knife. Sasuke went to one of the shelves that was filled with jars of varying sizes, shapes, and contents. He passed Sakura seven different jars. Glancing at the list a second time, then grabbed three more jars and walked out. Shutting the door once Sakura was out of the way. Once the door closed the feeling of death was cut off and warmth returned.

"How many people died in there?" Sasuke looked down at her and shrugged.

"Way too many." Sakura was surprised by his statement. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her expression. "Regardless of what you think, I don't think murdering hundreds of people to prolong one's life is right." Sakura snorted and muttered under her,

"But killing thousands for revenge is?" Sasuke snapped and grabbed Sakura by the neck and slammed her against wall only to find she used a replacement and now stood behind him with her knife pressed to his neck. "I dare you to use you're Chidori." Sasuke realized he had been about to use Chidori. He snarled at her just as Suigetsu walked in.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Sasuke glared at him,

"Ye-." Sakura pushed passed him snatching the remaining jars from him.

"No." She smiled at the glare Sasuke was giving her. "Suigetsu did you eat breakfast?" Suigetsu grinned,

"No, you offering to make it cutie?" Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Indeed I am." Suigetsu walked up and took some of the jars from her and walked her to the kitchen.

"What's all the jars for?" Looking over his shoulder he winked at Sasuke and chuckled to himself when he saw the seething look Sasuke was giving him. Sakura ignored his gaze on her retreating back.

"Medicine for Lily." As they entered the kitchen Suigetsu took time to glance at the contents of the jars he was carrying. Only a few he actually recognized and he knew they were generally only used for poison.

"Are you sure it's medicine?" Sakura nodded taking out the recipe Lily had given her and showed it to Suigetsu.

"She says that normal medicine doesn't work on her, which makes since if she is similar to the biju. So because she metabolizes things so fast that she would need something much more potent." Suigetsu nodded understandingly. Sakura started mixing the medicine carefully then asked, "Suigetsu?"

"Call me Sui." Sakura smiled at his grin

"Sui, How long have you guys known Lily? All of you." Suigetsu looked at Sakura with a grin.

"Why do ya wanna know that?" Sakura blushed but hastily looked away.

"It's about what she's…suffering from." Sui shrugged,

"Only about a day longer than you. Apparently she was disguised as an Uchiha ninja cat for a while and was friends with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I think that's why Sasuke puts up with her. He thinks she could tell him something more about his brother. Apparently Itachi was the one who sealed her in that box and poof she appeared here." Sakura sighed relieved and mixed the final ingredients in. Then she put the paste into a glass of water and stirred it tell the water turned a nasty shade of green. She set it aside then began to cook eggs up. Sui sat at the table just staring at Sakura for a long moment.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Sakura looked up from her work.

"Sure." Sui laced his fingers together and continued to stare at Sakura.

"I heard a while back that you tried to kill Sasuke. And all I can think is, why does someone who obviously loves a man want to kill him?" Sakura looked down at the eggs instantly regretting agreeing to answer his question.

"You heard wrong. I faltered, I couldn't do it." Sui raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well start with why you wanted to do it in the first place." Sakura took a shaky breath before answering,

"I love him, and I felt responsible for his actions. So I took it upon myself to stop him. The others feel the same way. Kakashi, Naruto, and all the others from our class." Sui sighed,

"Well that's silly. The only one responsible for Sasuke's actions is Sasuke." Sakura choked on a laugh and sniffed

"I suppose you're right." Sakura dished the eggs out onto a plate she retrieved from the back of a cabinet and then brought it to Sui. She sat down across from him.

"And that leads me to my second question. Why then didn't you kill him? You had the opportunity. From what Sasuke said, you should have been able to kill him. I assume the blade you used was poisoned." Sakura looked at the table. She gave a bitter laugh as she thought about it.

"Sasuke always said I was weak. I suppose he was right, because the same reason I sought to kill him is the same reason I couldn't." Sui sighed knowingly.

"You love him, even still?" Sakura sighed laying her head down on the table, nodding weakly. Sui patted her shoulder gently. Then he leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling.

"I know a little about what you are talking about." He paused seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a while. "She is hysterical, and eccentric. Though she loves someone else." Sakura felt a rush of sympathy towards Sui.

"She has no idea?" Sui chuckled and shuck his head no. He looked her straight in the eye. There was pain but also love in his expression. Not something one would expect from a harden criminal.

"Not a clue, but that's alright." He sighed and looked wistfully back up at the ceiling. "Until she notices me I will continue to be a pain in her ass." Sakura snorted,

"How is that supposed to help win her over?" Sui shrugged like he hadn't a clue.

"It doesn't." He shot Sakura a devious grin, "She's funny when she's angry. I can't help it." He didn't seem even remotely sorry. Sakura sighed, so her mom had been right to say when guy picked on a girl it was because they liked her. Well, most of the time she amended.

"Men!" Sakura muttered to herself. Sui chuckled darkly.

"Women!" Sakura sighed and started picking at the remains of her food.

"I suppose you're right." She stabbed her eggs.

Outside the kitchen door Sasuke contemplating what he had just heard. Though he could hardly fathom what he heard. She cared for him! They all did. He wasn't sure how to take this, he knew the dobe kept searching for him and Kakashi. But their whole class?

"Something bothering you, Sasuke?" Lily's quiet words startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her to find her garbed in a heavy cloak that hid her whole body from the shoulders on down. Peeking around the corner of the kitchen door she smiled knowingly. "Why do you insist ease dropping and sulking in shadows when it would be much more pleasant to sit and have a meal with her?" Sasuke was about to snap that he wasn't sulking or that he wanted nothing to do with Sakura when he saw the corners of her mouth twitch up. She was baiting him. And he had nearly fallen for it! He grit his teeth and regained his composure before saying,

"She is a prisoner. She needs to monitored."

"She wouldn't leave even if you told her to, we both know that. Besides you could monitor her a lot easier if you were sitting across from her sharing a meal." Sasuke snorted

"And you accuse me of ease dropping?" Lily's eyes gleamed with a mischief that he had grown to recognize in her.

"My dear boy, everyone in a mile radius heard that particular spat. Why do you think Sui came to see what was going on?" Sasuke glanced at Lily. Something niggled at the back of his mind. Sui showing up was no accident. Even with what she said there was no way anyone heard their argument.

"What game are you playing?" he eyed her suspiciously. She held her hands out and gave him the most innocent face. Even more reason not to trust her.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean." But even though her words sounded truthful the glint in her eye still seemed to burn. Before Sasuke could retort she made her way into the kitchen and swiped her drink. Sasuke watched confused as Sakura and Sui continued their breakfast without even looking up or seeming to noticed Lily's entrance and exit.

"How did you do that?" She shrugged

"I did nothing." She tipped the glass and downed the drink in one swig. The drink slid down her throat and Sasuke watched. He had seen what had gone into that and until that moment he still wasn't sure whether this woman was what she claimed. Lily sighed in relief and seemed to stand up straighter. She turned and walked towards the exit. "Walk with me." Sasuke was outraged this woman was ordering him around like a dog.

"No." She didn't stop walking simply pulled something from the depths of her cloak. His sword. Damn her.


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure you don't want a chance to redeem yourself?" Damn her to hell he thought viciously at her retreating form. Twirling the sword while she walked, listening for the footsteps she knew would soon follow. It took only a moment before his soft steps echoed behind her. They soon stepped out into the woods. Damp warm air surrounded them and Lily left her head to the sky and inhaled deeply. Sasuke stood behind waiting impatiently and was about to say demand what she wanted when she spoke, "Do you miss him?" Sasuke didn't need to ask who she was referring to.

"He was my brother."

"Ah, so you forgive him so easily?" Sasuke wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"He did what he thought was best for me. To protect me." Lily laughed bitterly and turned to look at him. Emerald eyes swimming with a pain he couldn't even begin to imagine.

"You think I mean the slaughter?" Sasuke shuck his head no. Even a blind man could see she meant his death or the choice he made to die.

"What was he to you?" suddenly the pain was gone and her eyes darkened. If eyes are the windows to the soul then shutters had been placed firmly over hers. She became something only a little less human. Even with the thick cloak draped over her slender frame he could see muscles grow taunt as a bow string. She held out his weapon saying said, "Want it back or not?" Why was she so damn frustrating?

"What do I have to do?" The corners of Lily's lips turned up in a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Take it from me." Sasuke watched as she held it out in front of her. Something so easy but as he looked into her eyes he saw an emptiness. Things with this woman should never to be taken at face value he reminded himself. He reached to take the weapon from her but she seemed to move back without stepping. Then he lunged at her and found himself standing behind her. He studied her up and down even glancing at the ground, but there was nothing to suggest she had moved.

"How are you doing this?" Lily turned and said,

"I don't know what you mean?" Corners of her lips coming up more. He was going to slap that smirk off her face if it was the last damn thing he did. The smile became bigger like she knew what he was thinking. "Come on then, avenge your noble pride." Sasuke gaped at her. She was openly daring him to attack her. This time he walked slowly up to her until he was within arm's reach of his sword. He grabbed at her wrist but again she was farther than she had been. He looked into her emerald eyes and saw the emptiness again.

"You have created the perfect illusion." He paused and stared at her. "It's the eyes that gives it away." The illusion Lily smiled,

"Eyes are the window to the soul." Sasuke watched the illusion noted that only Lily and the sword were the only things out of place. It was strange though, the jutsu reminded him of the Sharingon's ability to create illusions.

"Can you extend it to the world around you?" To answer his question the trees around him sank towards the ground and their branches spread apart farther. Leaves turned pink and then twisted into cherry blossoms. A gust of wind swept gently through the branches picking up all loose petals then carried them around the illusion of Lily obscuring her from view. Then directing the petals away a young Sakura stood there waving to him and smiling. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled,

"Sasuke kun, Naruto, Wait up!" Sasuke watched as the young Sakura ran straight through him. He turned to see a younger him and Naruto standing there waiting. The cherry blossom petals flew around him blocking him from seeing the past further. When the petals finally settled the forest was again as it should be and Lily stood holding out his blade once more.

"Why did you show me that?" Lily stowed the sword back in the folds of her cloak.

"I simply changed the trees to Sakura trees and your own mind played the memory it reminded you of. Nothing more and nothing less." She paused and glanced toward the sky before turning back to Sasuke and asking, "Would you like to try again?"

"How am I to beat you?" Lily snorted as she pulled his weapon out again.

"If I told you the answer it would hardly be a challenge, now would it?" Sasuke thought for a moment. It was obvious that somehow Lily manipulated what he saw and heard. Though he suspected she was somehow throwing her voice to match the spot where her illusion was, so he couldn't just turn and leave because he could very easily kill himself if she decided to attack. The only thing that changes what one sees and hears is genjutsu. So he must dispel it. Sasuke clapped his hands together focusing all his chakra, forcing it out with eyes closed, and whispered,

"Release." When he opened his eyes he saw Lily standing where she had been when he closed his eyes. His sword still held out to him. Sasuke walked confidently to her and swiped the sword from her. Only nothing came away with air. Fury rose and Sasuke lashed out at the illusion with Chidori but the illusion remained. He closed his eyes and brought the Sharingon out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lily's illusion warned, but Sasuke didn't listen. When he opened his eyes it was like he was at the center of a golden sun that burned his eyes. Crying out he closed his eyes and brought his arms up to block the light. Light seemed to burn through him blinding him until he forced the Sharingon away. Rubbing at his eyes he tried to see but there was nothing but white.

"What have you done to me?" He roared at Lily. Lily's illusion made a huffing noise.

"I did nothing. It was you who ignored my warning." She clicked her tongue thoughtfully, "I guess you won't do that again. But now that you can't see maybe you'll have an easier time finding me." Sasuke rubbed his aching eyes then growled,

"If I can't see how am I supposed to find you?" Lily chuckled

"The brain is a wonderful machine. Designed to withstand extreme stress, but it does have a few funny things that make fighting difficult. Our minds will fill in blanks in our vision an memory. So while we can see everything at the same time we don't. Humans in general rely very heavily on their vision. But is that the only way of sensing what is around you?"

"Genjutsu can manipulate all senses." snapped Sasuke.

"Yes and no. It can make you feel what is not there but if your body is actually stabbed you can feel that right?" Sasuke realized what she meant. Because of what you saw in an illusion that's what your brain tells the rest of your body, you would think the injuries you were sustaining in the illusion were the actual injury. But an actual injury to the body if it didn't kill you could potentially ground you. It may not dispel the illusion but you could in theory sort through what was illusion and actual pain. Heck anything you touched might able to ground you if you could find it.

"But how does that help me? You could easily move around and I wouldn't hear a sound."

"I guess you'll have to think a little harder on your senses." Sasuke grit his teeth and racked his brain. What senses could he use to combat the illusion? He was still racking his brain when he smelt something. It was floral. Like a tiger lily. He could have smacked his face when the thought occurred to him. Could it really be that easy? He reached toward the smell and found it drifted away. Following his nose he herded Lily to a part of the clearing where three trees grew so close you couldn't jump back. Finally he lunged at the retreating smell and found his vision returned and that he was staring down Lily with his sword in hand. But she was holding him completely off of her. Sasuke stared at her wide eyed. She wasn't even struggling under his weight even after the potion she had ingested.

"What are you hiding?" He remembered that the Zetsu that Lily had ripped apart and attacked her similarly. Lily pushed her way to standing position before dusting herself off. Somehow her cloak always seemed to cover her body. Sasuke reached to pull the cloak away but a hand snaked out from the folds of the cloak, stopping his hand. Lily's eyes gleamed dangerously as she warned,

"Don't! You do not know what you are dealing with. And ignorance will not save you from the beast that you awaken and trust me when I say she can be ruthless." Something told him that the beast she referred to was not one that he had known or would care to go up against but his curiosity was still awakened.

"What does the great Lily fear?" She stared at him for a long moment her expression unreadable until she finally said,

"I fear your foolishness will break your brother's heart and leave his plans in ruin." Sasuke was startled by this.

"What plans can a dead man have?" Lily gave him a baleful look.

"One's that would leave his beloved little brother happy and alive." She paused and said thoughtfully, "The future may not be set in stone but it has its way of making things as it should be. Your brother wanted you to live the life of a hero, away from war and death. He wanted you to rewrite your family's history and make it not one of blood and suffering but one of peace." Lily laughed as she stared off into space as if reliving a memory from long ago. "I believe his exact words were lots of little ones for my brother to watch out for and mentor." She smiled gently as her eyes cleared. "But if that future may no longer be possible. If you try to destroy your brother's work I will take back that which I gave to your clan."

"What could you possibly have given to my clan that I would care about?" Lily pulled a water bottle from the folds of her cloak and tossed it to Sasuke.

"That is a story for another time." Lily form shimmered then faded from his view. Sasuke could feel her presence begin to fade, but he sensed it would be unwise to follow. Heading back to the hide out Sasuke found himself pondering even more questions than he had answers. Damn that woman! He walked through the hide out back to his room just as Juugo came around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke! Are you alright? I felt-."

"Yeah I'm fine." Juugo noticed his sword hanging at his hip.

"I see. She gave you the chance to get it back. Did you learn anything?" Sasuke gave him a withering glance and rubbed his face.

"No, and yes." Sasuke continued towards his room and Juugo followed.

"What do you mean?"

"Means I found something, but I'm not sure what it means, and I have more questions than when I started with." Sasuke kicked his door open and then went and flopped down on his bed. "She is so…"

"Frustrating?" supplied Juugo, Sasuke nodded weakly. "So what did you find out?" Sasuke was silent for a moment. Reliving their battle again, trying to see if there was anything he had missed. After what seemed like an hour he said,

"She is powerful." Juugo nodded. That much had been obvious from the beginning. But he suspected that Sasuke meant she was even more powerful then they originally thought.

"Well she would have to be. She herself said she was similar to the Biju, so that makes sense that she is powerful." Sasuke waved him off.

"Yes, but it's not the same. The Biju's chakra feels not evil, but foul almost, while hers is like looking at a pure sun. It's both blinding and warm." Juugo nodded understanding "She also mentioned taking back the gift she gave my clan." Juugo's eyebrows furred together. "She claims to have been alive during the time of the first hokage but what gift could she have possibly given us that would be worth taking?" Sasuke shrugged, that was one of the million dollar questions he had.

"I couldn't say, but I would say be very cautious with her. She seems unstable, mark my words with power that great you walk a knife's edge when it comes to sanity."

"Unstable, the power of the sun, and doesn't seem to want people to touch her." Juugo looked at him with suspicion.

"How would you know she doesn't like to be touched?" Sasuke snorted disdainfully

"It's not what you think. I can't even imagine touching her like that. No. While I was trying to get my sword back I finally managed to corner her and lunged at her. When her illusion was dispelled I was holding the sword, and she was holding me up by the sword completely off herself." Juugo seemed to puzzle over this.

"Maybe she just doesn't like men." Sasuke had considered that but had tossed the idea aside.

"Can't be. She was a ninja cat." He thought back to what Lily said about being around Itachi "If she is to be believed she not only allowed Itachi to pet her but enjoyed it." The more he thought about how his brother played into Lily's plan or life the more he realized, Lily loved his brother. "She cared for Itachi. Everything she is doing is for him, but there is someone else she'll answer to I'm sure of it."

"I noticed that too." After a moment where they both digested these things Juugo asked, "So how does Sakura play into this?" Sasuke considered the implications of this. Lily was the one who specifically chose Sakura. A companion among men would be the first guess but Sasuke knew Lily would have more complex reasons. Her mysterious illness would be one thing. She would need someone who was skilled in mixing and making medicines and poisons. Sakura had shown an aptitude for both so that was a logical conclusion. But he couldn't help the wriggling feeling that there was something more to it. If her words about what Itachi wanted for his future were something to go by… No, defiantly not, why would a creature like Lily play match maker?

"A doctor and something else. Something that Lily hasn't shared yet."

"Somehow I doubt she will share until it suits her. Just like a cat, so what-?" Sasuke interrupted him looking at him curiously.

"What did you say?"

"Just like a cat?" Sasuke blinked, that made sense.

"Do you think that Lily's shape influences her behavior?" Juugo shrugged

"I couldn't say. A regular transformation jutsu you don't actually become what you have transformed into. You merely wear that image." Sasuke knew this and waved it off.

"What if she could actually become what she changed into?"

"It's possible I suppose, but that level of jutsu is not only unheard of but would also be almost impossible to sustain for any length of time." Sasuke thought about the sun level of chakra flowing through Lily, so it was more than possible.

"Think about what she said, "Itachi was the first Uchiha to notice she was something more than a ninja cat. How is that possible when she would have been at the center of a clan with the Sharingon eye?" Juugo shrugged

"Well so what? You only just explained why no one questioned her existence. How does that help you now?" That deflated Sasuke

"I don't know, but every bit of things we find out helps understand her and maybe even helps understand Itachi." He pondered this then absent mindedly said, "Watch her closely." Juugo nodded and left


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura ducked down a corridor when the door opened. She waited until Juugo had walked past before she slid out of her hiding spot. She checked Sasuke's door, making sure he hadn't come out. When she turned around she came nose to nose with Juugo. He had crazed look in his eyes, and a black mark that looked like a bruise began to radiate outward across his skin. She jumped back in surprise.

"Juugo you scared me-."

"Kill," was all he said before he was on top of her. Foul chakra washed over her, setting her nerves ajar. She struggled against his weight, but it only seemed to increase as the mark spread. His features began to change and morph into something not quite recognizable. She couldn't even help the scream that escaped her lips. She punched him square in the jaw focusing all of her chakra into her fist. Juugo's weight was gone and he slammed through several walls to her left. She laid there for a second panting. Until she heard rubble shifting; she sat straight up. Then she regretted it instantly. She had drawn all her chakra for that punch and most of her strength. Now her stomach was threatening to revolt, and madmen with hammers were smacking away at her brain. Through eyes blurring with pain she saw a figure standing over her, with his back to her.

"Juugo enough." Blackness took over her vision and she slumped into someone's arms. Sasuke she realized. After several tense minutes Juugo gained control over himself enough to respond.

"Sasuke?! I'm sorry I didn't- Is she okay-?"

"She'll be fine. You seemed to have gotten the worst of it." He laughed, he sounded relieved. "She just used too much chakra to fast." Sakura felt herself being lifted.

"That's a relief." She felt Sasuke turn to face Lily. "I came when I felt Juugo's curse mark. Guess you beat me to the punch." There was a pause and the sound of large rocks being shifted. "Oh, Juugo! That is nasty! Let me ease the pain."

"I thought you weren't a medic."

"I'm not. But I know traditional medicines and ways to block pain receptors. As you are experiencing now. It doesn't heal it just allows for the person to continue on even while in pain." Sakura felt the surge of chakra that could have only been Lily's. "Get her something to eat and maybe some sake if you have any. She'll be a little shaken up when she comes around." Sasuke made a grunt and left. He cradled her gently and moved swiftly to what she assumed was the kitchen but she was laid on a bed. There was the sound of cups being laid out, and liquid being poured. After what she guessed was five drinks he broke the silence quietly,

"I know you were listening to me and Juugo." His words weren't slurred but Sakura was positive he was drunk. He would never act this way if he wasn't. "I wonder did you hear Juugo ask if I made a pass at Lily?" he snorted like that was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. "No, I think that would be the excuse she's been waiting for to knock me out." Sakura bit back a smile. Lily certainly did want to hit Sasuke but not for that. If what little Lily shared with her was to be believed, she loved Itachi and would do anything for him. On the flip side of that coin she also wouldn't let anything or one prevent Itachi plans from coming to fruition. "What do you know about our strange friend, Sakura?" Sakura froze. Something had changed, he knew she was awake. Without opening her eyes she asked,

"What do you mean?" Sasuke smirked,

"So you were awake." He thought about it then seemed to put that thought aside. "You know what I mean."

"I can't tell you much." Sasuke eyes darted towards her, assessing, looking for a lie. There wasn't any indication of deceit.

"What does Lily know of my brother?" Sakura wasn't even remotely surprised. She just watched the man who had once been so big now sitting drunk on the floor practically begging for information. Sakura let out a sigh and sat up. She poured herself a glass of what she guessed was sake. Then she drank it down and let it settle in her stomach.

"Again I can't tell you much more than you already know. She loved your brother. That much is clear. She talks to someone at night when she thinks I'm asleep. I'm not sure who, but the way she talks, it's like she is talking to Itachi." Sasuke looked confused,

"That's not possible." Sakura shrugged

"A week ago I would have said she is not possible." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "But she is very real."

"But Lily said she was talking to her husband-." He hung his head and laughed. "Of course! That's what she found so amusing!" He leaned back against the wall and laughed again. He had never felt so stupid before.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"When we were going to get you I heard her talking to someone. She said she was talking to her husband. So I asked if he knew about her and Itachi. She just smiled and said that her husband knew all about the two of them. I thought she had told him or he found out. It didn't even occur to me that she might actually mean Itachi was her husband."

"Sasuke, Itachi is dead."

"I know, that's what doesn't make sense. How is she talking to him?"

"You pointed out that Lily is unstable. She might not be talking to him." Sakura let that sink, but Sasuke shuck his head.

"You haven't seen her chakra. If anyone can speak to the dead it is her." Sakura tried to phrase her thoughts gently but it still came out a little harsh.

"And maybe she is as desperate to have him back as you are." Sasuke glared at her and she held up a hand to stop him from speaking. "Think about. Do you feel her use chakra? Does your Sharingon eye see a jutsu?"

"No, but her eyes. They were glazed over, like she was looking but not seeing anything. Though I admit I never looked through Sharingon, and I wouldn't try now."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't be able to see anything. It would be like looking for something in the middle of the sun." Sakura nodded and poured herself another glass. Sasuke watched as she downed it. "What is Lily sickness?" Sakura coughed a laugh, then cleared her throat.

"I'm not that drunk, I still can't tell you that." She stared into her cup. "But, what if I told you that there is a connection to her not wanting to be touched and her sickness. Also I don't think she minds being touched. She was a cat." Sasuke conceded her point and pondered this. Sakura told him more then she knew. Her tone implied her illness wasn't one. What causes someone to seek a doctor, for something that is not an illness, that makes that person want to avoid human contact, and yet not? Sasuke poured Sakura another glass of sake. She raised her eye brows at him.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Mischief gleamed in his eyes, it was the first real emotion she had seen in him that wasn't anger.

"Maybe I want to know more." She didn't see a lie.

"Liar." He cocked his head to the side.

"You sure?" She nodded, though she wasn't sure why she knew she was right. "Suppose you're right." Sakura took the cup and downed it. Then she filled it again and handed it to Sasuke. Now it was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow of inquiry. "You want me drunk?" Sakura shrugged

"Misery loves company." Sasuke raised the glass to that and tipped it back.

"Yea, well, I hope you have a good hangover remedy." Sakura laughed, of course she did. With how many times Lady Tsunade came to the office drunk she had all but perfected it.

"That can be arranged, but I'd hafta make it now, before the massive headache or worse starts." Sasuke seemed to consider the glass then shrugged and filled it again. He made to hand the glass to her, his hands shaking. Sake spilt across her shirt. Sakura giggled and Sasuke looked stunned, like couldn't believe he had just done that, but Sakura's laughter was infectious and soon they were both stifling giggles.

"What a waste of good sake." Sakura laughed again then pulled off her shirt and tossed it at his face,

"There you go." Sasuke then threw the shirt aside and leered at her.

"Maybe not a waste after all." Sakura's heart about hit the roof, no one looked at her like that. Least of all him. She was sure it was the sake pushing her to this. Lord she hadn't been this giggly since she had been put in the same squad as Sasuke. Now she was stripping? The thought quickly died when he leaned in and kissed her. It was not what she expected. Then he was moving onto the bed and over her. The warmth of him pressing against her made her tingle. They were kissing passionately, if not a little sloppily, his hands skimming down her sides the back down her back. Everywhere his hand touched seemed to burn, she suddenly felt like they couldn't be close enough. She pulled him against her and snaked her hands down to grab at his shirt. It came off with effort. Sasuke didn't even looked surprised as his shirt fell away, more like he was concentrating. Her bra was then ripped off. The hooks in back had actually broken.

"You are so buying a-." He silenced her with a quick kiss. Lips skimming down her skin planting kisses as they went. His tongue slid over her erect nipple and with that all semblance of sanity flew out the window. A feminine moan escaped her lips and everything else unraveled. Skirt and shorts were the next things to hit the floor, closely followed by his belt and pants. His hands found the knife strapped to her waist, but before he could remove that Sakura swatted his hand away. "That stays." She could see him visibly hesitate, probably remembering what that knife had already done. Sakura laughed at him and asked in a husky voice, "Is the last of the Uchiha afraid of a woman with a.-" He kissed her and spread her legs with his knees. Sakura's legs came up and around his waist. She squeezed him gently to taunt him. It was all the goading he needed. Instinctively he thrust into her. Their moans mingled. He thrust himself into her vagina over and over. It was quite the heady rush having his cock being squeezed by her sheath. He was surprised to find she was thrusting. A sudden jerk of her delicious legs had Sasuke pinned beneath Sakura. Her movements fast but steady that had he not known better would have spoken of practice. He grinned wolfishly at her,

"Sakura, you're a little too good at this." He gasped as she thrust down on him particularly hard this time. Her eyebrows rose and a sensual smile spread across her lips.

"Is that so?" She gently dragged her finger nails down his chest, pulling a groan from him.

"Ye…s." he hissed through clenched teeth. Sakura moved her hips in a slow erotic motion driving him close to insanity. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her down so he could suckle her breasts. He was rewarded with a deep groan from Sakura.

"Don't bite." She warned through her moans. It was a warning Sasuke quickly disregarded as he bit her erect nipples. She tried to pull away but he held her to him. Flicking his tongue across her nipples and then biting them. Sakura gasped and wriggled in his grip but he kept thrusting. In only a few moments their movements had them in a fever. Pressing and thrusting into each other. Pleasure ripped through both of them like a hurricane. They came breathlessly, whispering each other's names. Sakura collapsed on top of him panting, while he lay under her almost stunned. That was, Sasuke struggled for the word in his alcohol addled brain. Wonderful, he finally decided. Just as he was about to speak the words aloud he realized to his amusement, Sakura had fallen asleep.

"Light weight." He muttered at her. He supposed that wasn't fair because he could feel sleep fuddling his mind. He shifted her onto the bed next to him and threw the blankets over both of them. He knew he was too drunk and exhausted to carry back to her room. The last waking thought he had was him musing over what she would say when she woke up next to him sober.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily entered the room once Sasuke was asleep, placing a set of clothes for Sakura and two bottles of water on the desk. Then she took the empty bottle of sake away. Those two would have to fend for themselves medicine wise. She closed the door silently behind her, when Juugo stepped out from the shadows. Lily wasn't even remotely surprised.

"Worried I'm going to hurt him?" Juugo remained silent, just watching her with accusing eyes. Lily finally sighed, "What do you suspect, father of the curse mark?" This time the answer seemed as if it was forcefully pulled from him.

"You made my curse activate." Lily's eyebrows rose at this. A bland bored look on her face when she asked,

"And pray tell, why would I do that?" Juugo answered freely this time.

"I can't tell your motives for it. But I do know that I couldn't calm down when Sasuke told me to. It was like I was on a leash. You are the only one with that kind of power." Lily laughed at this, but there was no mirth in it.

"There are plenty of beings with the power to tame the curse mark. Some are human and some not." She let that hang in the air. Juugo couldn't help but shutter at the thought of their being more creatures like Lily in this world. Even though what he had gleaned through her time in his body told him Lily was an inherently "good" being, she was also hiding things that even he couldn't guess at. "I am the only of my kind." She warned "But there are also beings more powerful than I." A since of trepidation flooded Juugo. Something flickered behind Lily's emerald eyes. Fear? But without another word she slipped past him and went to her room. Juugo pondered all this. What could frighten Lily? He had the nagging feeling that they would soon know.

The sun rose the next morning and Sakura stirred. A massive headache pounded her brain. She was covered in sweat. She felt like she was on fire. Kicking the blankets away she discovered why, Sasuke was pressed against her. Nude. Her cheeks flushed as she slid off the bed. Then she gently pulled the blankets back over him. Sakura saw a pile of clothes laying on the night stand next to two glasses of water. Lily, she thought. But when had she found clothes for her. A better question was how had she known that they would be needed? Sakura shrugged grabbing the clothes and a glass of water gulping it down. She walked over to the bathroom and turned the hot water on.

About thirty minutes later Sasuke was aware of a lack of warmth. Evil men were pounding away at his brain with picks. He groaned and rolled over burying his face in the pillow. It was a vain attempt to hide from the migraine that built up behind his eyes. He became vaguely aware that everything smelt of woman; Sakura, and air felt damp.

"Sasuke." Her voice hurt and at the same time was soothing. He groaned. "You need to drink this."

"What is it?" he mumbled through the pillow.

"Hangover remedy." His hand shot out and bumped something soft. Her breasts? Whatever it was it disappeared and was replaced with a cool metal cup. Sitting up he drank it. And he quickly regretted it. The stuff tasted rancid. A hand firmly clamped over his mouth preventing him from spitting the foul liquid out. "Swallow, or I'll make you." His outrage was quickly tempered when he realized the migraine was already subsiding. He bit the bullet and swallowed. When Sakura took her hand back Sasuke started coughing and gagging. "Oh, you woos." Sasuke glared at her. Taking in her new clothes and damp hair. A short white dress hung loosely off her. It's length touched her knees drawing his eye to her legs. Long and well defined. His gaze traveled up. The dress had a black sash across her middle and tied in back. Finally his gaze found her eyes. She was watching him warily.

"What?" she seemed about to say something but decided against it shaking her head.

"You'll need to eat, the medicine will get rid of your headache but could destroy your stomach if you don't eat something." She got up and walked to the door. Sasuke's eyes widened with shock when he took in the emblem on the back. The Uchiha fan.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura turned back to him confused. When she noticed his gaze she looked down at her dress and held it out a little.

"Lily left it for me, I think." Her eyebrows rose questioningly "Why?"

"It's nothing, never mind." He could feel Sakura's probing gaze on his face, but he kept his gaze averted. Shock had his mind racing, did she even notice the emblem of his clan was on the back. Lily couldn't have failed to notice. So why had she given Sakura the garment. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he brushed the thoughts aside. It was a coincidence or an accident, nothing more. Sasuke pushed the blanket of him and was amused when Sakura turned to look away. Blush covered her face. "After what happened last night you can't look at me naked." Sakura looked amused at first then she visibly paled and she swore fleeing the room like the devil himself was after her. It took only a fraction of a second for Sasuke to comprehend her reaction. He quickly grabbed some pants, then followed her out the door. Nearly bumping into Juugo on his way out.

"What's wrong with-."

"Not sure, going to find out." Lily appeared by him. There was nothing about her expression that he expected. She spoke mildly, unruffled, and not even a little smug.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I was stalking with her about last night and she suddenly went pale and left." Lily cursed, it actually startled him.

"Where did Sakura get the ingredients to make my medicine?" Sasuke quickly darted down another hall and passed the kitchen he saw Sakura inside. They darted into the kitchen and he saw Sakura holding a small purple flower. When she looked up from the flower she seemed confused and Sasuke knew she couldn't see Lily.

"You okay?" she asked cautiously.

"I don't know, you tell me. You just ran from my room like there was a murderer on your tail, and now you're here in the kitchen with a flower." Color flushed in her cheeks. She held the flower up to him.

"It's sea bane, it prevents pregnancy, but only if you take it within a few hours of having sex." They both winced, Lily snorted,

"What are you? Five?" Sakura didn't seem to hear her. Nor did she notice when Lily walked up to her and dropped something on the flower. The purple petals twitched then faded to a light blue color. It was a struggle to keep his gaze focused on Sakura as she picked the petals and ground them into a powder.

"So you ran out of the room because you were worried you would get pregnant with my child." She looked him square in the eyes.

"I have no desire for a child at the moment especially a child that could be put in a lot of danger because of his own father."

"His?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side, deeply amused by his old teammate, "You want a boy." Sakura sniffed indignantly

"I want both, but I know for a fact my first child will be a boy." Sasuke watched her suspiciously as she turned and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. Dumping the powder in the cup, she quickly stirred it then drank it. Sasuke couldn't help but look over at Lily when Sakura drank the mixture. Lily was leaning against the door frame licking a wound on her thumb. On closer inspection Sasuke realized she had bitten into her own thumb and drawn blood. That was what she had added to the flower. He couldn't help but wonder what the effect of the flower on Sakura. Lily turned and left the room preventing him from questioning her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Something bothering you?" Glancing up he found Sakura staring at him. Something in him ached.

"Is there a sea bane that blooms blue?" Sakura's forehead wrinkled as she thought about it, she shuck her head no.

"Not that I have ever heard of, it's possible to genetically to change the color but the properties of the flower would remain the same." She pulled a pan out of the cupboards and turned on the stove. "Why the interest in sea bane?" Sasuke found his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and his throat squeezed shut. He coughed and almost gagged. Sakura was beside him warmth and power flooding his throat. Then suddenly his throat opened and air rushed to his lungs. When he looked up at Sakura there was only concern in her eyes. Then her gaze shifted like she found something that confused her. "Sasuke you are still wounded from the war." The wounds were terrible. Sakura wondered how he was standing much less had been able to fight her the way he did. But she was just as concerned about the barrier that was wound all the way around inside Sasuke's body. Whoever had put it there had also been the one strangling him. She would have to ask who put it there, because the only way for someone to put something like this in his body, Sasuke would have had to allow it. Undoing the barrier would have to be the first order of business. She wouldn't be able to heal him properly if it wasn't removed, and he could be hurt again. She quickly tied her hair back then went back to cooking. For lack of anything better to make she made eggs and quickly served them to Sasuke. "How come you wouldn't let me heal you when the war was over?" Sasuke took a bite and thanked god that her cooking wasn't as bad as her medicine.

"I'm fine." Sakura snorted at him. She shifted the barrier to reveal a particularly nasty broken bone and she gently tapped it. Pain lanced through Sasuke's entire body at her slight touch. He bit back swearing and clenched his fists as sweat dotted his brow.

"Who put the barrier up inside you?" Sasuke struggled to control his temper.

"What does it matter?"

"Because I need to remove it in order to mend all the damage done to your body, and it helps to have an idea of the person who created it." Sasuke grit his teeth as the pain subsided.

"Lily. Lily put the barrier up so I could go get you." Sasuke was surprised when Sakura's hands froze on his back. He turned to glance back at Sakura. She had the strangest look on her face, horror and amusement.

"Eat, I'll do what I can with just shifting the barrier." Sasuke wanted to snap at her but the look in her eyes was so focused, he doubted whether she'd hear him at all. Instantly her hand glowed blue with her medical ninjustu. Warmth flooded where ever she touched, he couldn't help the small sigh of relief as she worked. He might not have been able to feel his wounds but his mind still seemed to comprehend the weight of them. Slowly her hands worked over his body, she was even massaging his sore muscles.

"Sakura." he reached around and caught her hands before gently pulling her to stand in front of him. "Why are you doing this for me?" Sakura blinked at him.

"I distinctly remember you being far more observant than this, Sasuke kun." A soft smile played across her lips. "I am a healer, you are hurt." Sasuke looked away from her, but she caught his chin and turned him to face her. "But more than that, I still care about you. I wished more than anything you would have come home with me and Naruto."

"I can't go back. Itachi died for that village and no one remembers him for that."

"Then maybe it's up to his brother to show everyone what Itachi did for everyone. But if you don't mind me saying, I don't think that's what he wanted." Sasuke glared at her but she persisted. "Think about it. He did everything in secret, built you up so you could be the hero, he knew you are." Sasuke's eyebrows rose up.

"I'm a hero?" Sakura laughed at him and nodded,

"Of course you are, you saved me, you saved the village and all villages, you helped defeat your own family to protect everyone. I'm not quite sure how you couldn't be a hero." Sasuke looked down at his hands which were wrapped in Sakura's smaller hands.

"Not even if I wish to punish the people responsible for my brother's life."

"Hmm, by my count you've already done that." Sasuke looked up Sakura, there was no guile just blatant honesty. "Danzo, who pushed your brother to protect you, is dead. Madara, who made and orchestrated this entire thing, is dead. The third Hokage, who kept your brother's secret, is dead. Don't you think you have punished yourself enough Sasuke kun?" Sasuke couldn't help but laughing. Was he punishing himself?

"Don't you hate me?" Sakura gently squeezed his hands.

"No, I could never hate you. I admit I was very angry and hurt when you left after the battle, but I didn't and I don't hate you, Sasuke kun." Her gaze probed his and she laughed softly. "Though you already knew that, didn't you?" He refused to give the satisfaction of answering that question, which only seemed to make her laugh more. "So prideful Sasuke kun." He sniffed indignantly at her and turned away from her. "I go get Lily and see about removing this barrier inside you." Sakura got up a walked out leaving Sasuke alone with his food. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Lily sat across from him, her cloak wrapped around her and legs neatly crossed. Sasuke froze to the spot. Moments like this were a reminder that Lily was not human. He hadn't even felt her enter the room, yet she sat there like nothing happened. She brought her fingers up to inspect her fingernails like she was already bored.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"I thought you didn't care about her." Her gaze rose from her fingertips to face him squarely. He couldn't look away, she caught him almost a trance. After what seemed like ages she made a sound that was between a laugh and a snort "It did not harm her if that is what you are worried about." An evil knowing smile spread across her face. "But I'd be more gentle with her for a while if I were you." Sasuke reached across the table to grab Lily by the throat. She allowed him to wrap a hand around her slender neck.

"What does that mean?" Lily cocked her head to her side and watched him with great amusement.

"You mistake my mannerism for patience or weakness, but I assure you," Her gaze fixed on Sasuke's. He got the distinct impression of a large wild cat prowling, watching, waiting. Pain shot through his fingers, and one by one his fingers opened, releasing Lily. "I am not a patient woman or a weak being." Her smile never reached her eyes, Sasuke noticed. All of the sudden Lily's eyes dulled and she waved her hand. He felt the barrier inside him disperse and a wall of pain came crashing back down. Sakura had healed some but all the strain that had been kept at bay was no flooding his mind. "I believe you wanted that removed."

"Sasuke!" he heard Sakura's cry and felt her kneeling beside him. How had she gotten here so fast he wondered. Warmth from Sakura's healing rushed through his body. A wave of pain swamped him. Sasuke was unsure how long his mind resided in the sea of pain, but gentle hands pulled him up to the surface. Sakura. He could feel her meticulously putting him back together. Setting bones, pulling together torn muscle, and helping healthy cells to grow, she was doing this all. It must drain her, but she didn't seem to be letting up. The warmth soothed him and made him relax as the pain receded. He heard her sigh. It was a distant sound, almost like hearing through water. "Sasuke, rest. The worst is over." A small part of him fought against the sleep but it had snow ball's chance in hell when Sakura used her healing to help him sleep.

Sakura looked from Lily to Sasuke. Her mind felt fuzzy when she tried to remember what had happened. She thought she had gotten up and gone looking for Lily to remove the barrier, but another memory said that Lily had walked in and agreed to remove the barrier. How could she have two conflicting memories? She sighed, pushing that thought away for a later time, and continued her work. The amount of pain Sasuke had been in was beyond imagining. He had to have been suffering for a long time. Juugo stood beside her occasionally he would glance at Lily accusingly. While Lily, just watched the proceedings with a dispassionate look. A shudder ran down her spine and she turned back to Sasuke.

"Juugo, it's safe to move him back to his bed." He nodded and gently scoped up Sasuke and walked to Sasuke's room. Sakura followed, her body swaying with weariness. Lily came beside her catching her arm under the elbow and guiding her to Sasuke's room. "Lily, you should be resting, I want to check to make sure-." Lily smiled.

"I am fine child. You can watch over Sasuke. I will be fine on my own for a while." When they entered Sasuke's room Juugo was placing a stool next to sit down and watch over Sasuke. "Juugo, I am going to sleep, and I would like you to keep watch over everyone." Juugo looked suspicious but said nothing. "If you feel something foul or wrong, wake me up immediately." Juugo nodded and left the room as Sakura took up vigil on the stool beside Sasuke's bed. Lily glanced at Sakura before slipping out of the room. An uneasy feeling settling over the hideout.


	13. Chapter 13

Time passed slowly. Juugo and Sui traded off keeping watch outside while Sakura sat beside Sasuke, only leaving to make food or medicine. Lily seemed to be in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake for anything. Three days past and Sasuke was well enough to move about on his own. It was on the fourth day while Juugo was on watch that he felt it. A stirring of something entering the forest. Birds took to the air in fear and terrified animals ran blindly past him. As the force moved closer a weight dropped into his gut, this was malignant seething blood lust he felt. Everything in the forest seemed to recoil from it. The trees shuddered. Juugo didn't even remember running through the maze of hallways to Lily's room. He burst through the door and ran to her side. Her eyes snapped open as he reached out to shake her awake. Standing and wrapping her cloak around her in the same motion she lead the way back to the entrance.

"What's coming?" Lily laughed but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Not what, who." They stood at the entrance of the cave. Sasuke and Sakura came up behind her. Sui following behind them. "Do not interfere. You won't survive if you draw his attention." It was on the tip of their tongues to ask who, but something ahead of them shifted. The trees shuddered and withered as a figure stepped out from behind them.

"Sister." The deep smooth voice was at odds with the body. A tall black panther with a small white dot on its forehead stood on its hind legs. Black and red armor covered its body and swords dangled from its belt. Each one had smudges of rust and dirt running along them. Lily stepped forward drawing the creatures attention.

"Eden, why are you awake?" The creature crouched down to all fours and paced restlessly in front of her.

"You know why I'm here." He stood on hind legs like a man again. His gaze raked across Lily's body. "You changed twice in only a week. I wanted to see if you had joined me in insanity." Lily smiled and gestured to herself.

"As you can see I am still in control." Eden made a growl and sniffed, pausing his gaze shifted directly to Lily. He sniffed again and the roared a sound of rage.

"A human violated you!" It was an accusation his eyes swung to Sasuke and he screamed "You!" A blur of motion and a huge black hand with razor claws filled Sasuke's vision. Then it was gone. Lily stood bent over, a growl rumbling up her throat. She looked similar to Eden. Giant white panther dressed in white and silver armor. Eden rolled back and onto all fours his gaze flicking from Lily to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him. Sui and Juugo took up guard on his sides. Sakura snorted and pushed past the men.

"Go back inside. Your presence is upsetting him and Lily can't fight him in her condition." Sasuke, Juugo, and Sui were all about to protest until they saw the fiery look in Sakura's eyes as she glared at them jabbing a finger into Sasuke's chest. "You're still injured and none of you are stronger than Lily. What help are you? I'm a healer and her doctor, so I can be of help. How about you?" Juugo and Sui exchanged looks and went back into the hideout. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go." Sasuke looked like he would argue further but he glanced at the two beings circling each other and sighed. He left without further protest.

Sakura turned back just in time to Eden slash with claws at his sisters side. Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it! Sit your butt down and back away from her you idiot!" The black panther's gold eyes found hers studying her with hatred, but Sakura strode forward scowling at him. "How dare you hurt your own sister, especially when she is pregnant!" Sakura sat down in front Lily, deliberately turning her back Eden, and summoning her chakra to begin healing. Eden growled and Lily curled her body protectively around Sakura. Sakura laid a hand over Lily's forehead, noting the black dot on the center of her forehead. Lily made a noise of protest but seemed to drift off to sleep. When no attack came and Sakura could hear the large cat's paws softly pace behind her she asked "You are twins, are you not?" There was a soft growl and Sakura felt his power shift.

"Yes, we are twins. But how did you know?" Sakura turned to glance at him. Suddenly wishing she hadn't. He was tall like his sister, tan and had dark ebony hair. Under his armor he was completely naked. She quickly turned back to Lily.

"Lily, has the same feel as your chakra when she became." Sakura struggled to describe the foul blood thirsty chakra Lily had when protecting herself. "Different. Also as a cat warrior she has the same dot on her forehead, just black. You are yin and yang, aren't you?" Eden laughed.

"Yes and no. We a living representation of yin and yang, but we are not the actual forces; and we are greatly flawed representations at that." Sakura nodded and noted the infection starting to fester in Lily's wounds.

"Do you have poison on your claws?"

"No, but there are natural bacteria on my claws that allows for infection to spread quickly." Sakura nodded and began attacking some of the bacteria in the surface of the wounds, then she created natural antibodies to help fight. She was only vaguely aware of the feel of Sasuke's chakra just inside the cave. He couldn't hear, but he was keeping an eye on Eden in case he attacked while her back was turned.

"You know she loved him."

"Who?"

"The child's father." Eden growled softly at the reminder. "He is the elder brother to the man you tried to kill."

"That explains why the child has a similar feel and smell. I'm sorry for this. I'm only in my right mind when I've been in my sister's presence for a while." Sakura nodded.

"I know."

"How?" Sakura laughed. "If you didn't care about your sister you wouldn't have cared if a man had violated her. Which for the record, would be fairly hard, as your sister is very strong." Sakura worked at extracting the discharge from the infection. "Can I ask what drew you to her? She seemed to know you would come here for her and set a guard out to watch for you." Eden snorted.

"My sister is all that is good in me and I am what is evil in her. When she loses control and can't change back I'm the only one that can ground her. I felt it come on her twice, where normally she goes centuries without incident."

"So what will happen to you once you leave?"

"My sister will send me to sleep and I will sleep until war breaks out again setting my insanity free with all the bloodshed. Or until she needs me again."

"Why not stay with your sister and her family. I don't think she will turn you away."

"No, she won't, but it isn't safe for those around her, even for her it's not entirely safe." Sakura turned back to him finding him completely clothed in light pants and a white shirt, armor gone.

"What do you mean?"

"You saw how I nearly killed that man. And I have hurt my sister, again."

"What do you mean again?" Sakura felt something akin to fear. She had looked over Lily after her initial kidnapping. There were four long furrows that were scarred over on her back. Now that she thought about it she realized how much the marks resembled the once she was in the process of healing.

"The first, second, third, and fourth Ninja war, while you ninja were fighting my sister was struggling to control me. Unfortunately with so much death the insanity is grows stronger. Each time we dueled and each time she managed to subdue me. With a child to protect I could be all the more dangerous to her." Sakura nodded as she finished healing Lily.

"Yet, you still came to make sure she was okay. Your parents must be proud you were able see through the blood lust long enough to realize your sister needed you." When Eden rubbed his chin thoughtfully Sakura gave him a curious look. "You do have parents don't you?"

"We have a mother."

"Don't you know who your father is?"

"We do not have one." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"That is not possible. Everyone needs a father. One egg, one sperm, that's how it works." Eden shrugged.

"Our mother is also our creator. She created us in her womb and gave birth to us just like a human mother." Sakura had a thousand buzzing around in her head. Eden recognized the questions were about to spill out and raised a hand to stop her. "I cannot explain what I don't know. I will tell you that my mother is old, old as time and powerful. She has many children. Man is one of them. She had many names but they are lost the man kind now. She would be known now simply as mother earth."

"What about you two? Would you need a spouse?" Eden thought about it and nodded.

"Over death we have power. We can even tie ourselves to a human family and give them power, but our powers are limited, I have never tried to create life. My nature makes living difficult for anyone around me. I don't know if my sister has ever tried, but I would say no, just because she has always wanted a child but only got one when she took a mate." Eden could see some of her curiosity was satisfied, but not all. He would have felt bad for his sister if the whole situation didn't amuse him so much. Sakura turned back to Lily and laid a hand over her brow. With a slight touch of chakra Lily jerked awake and swept Sakura behind her. Lily's gaze came to rest on her brother, her form shrinking back to human proportions as she watched him warily. Her golden eyes seemed to peer into his unflinching gaze before she relaxed.

"Send me to sleep again, dear sister, I have no wish to harm those under your protection." Lily seemed at war with herself for the first time sense Sakura met her. There was the need to protect, not only those in the hideout, but Sakura sensed Lily also worried for her brother. There was a great love in her for her brother. She hated sending him to sleep for centuries at a time. More than that, she felt helpless to save him from himself. Eden sat there stoically waiting for his sister. No judgment or resentment in him, just peace. Sakura had been thinking about the conundrum that was the sibling's relationship. It seemed to her that they needed constant contact without physically being present.

"Have you two ever considered making a mental bridge?" she was musing out loud and hadn't even realized she had spoken until both pairs of gold eyes were focused squarely on her. "What?"

"Explain." Both siblings said at the same time. Sakura shrugged. A friend of mine, Ino, has a jutsu called, mind transfer technique. She can use it to take over other people's minds but she can also use it to communicate with her two other squad mates. You are both powerful enough, I'm sure you could do something similar. Just make it permanent and make it so you have triggers in your mind that let you know when one of you is losing control. Then the other sibling can flood their mind and stabilize them. You would also want to make like a door so that way if you don't want your sibling seeing everything you do." Sakura gave Eden a pointed look and the ancient man had the grace to look a little sheepish. Lily blinked at her then whispered,

"Brilliant." She turned to her brother and asked, "Would you be willing to sleep until I figured out a way to does this?" Eden smiled at his sister. What he wouldn't give to be human or to at least share in being a family with his sister. He nodded,

"Send me to sleep sister." Lily stood slowly and walked over to stand in front of her brother. He simply smiled at her. Lily flung herself at her brother her arms wrapped tightly around him. Eden patted her back and hugged her back. "Be well sister. I know you will find the answers." With that he stepped out of her embrace. Lily swiped at her eyes then laid one hand over her brothers heart and with the other she closed his eyes and touched his eyes. A feeling of peace settled over the area. Flowers bloomed at Eden's feet, vines sprung forth and wrapped up his body.

"May our mother protect you, may our brothers and sisters provide for you, and may you wake in a happier time." The vines thickened and lifted Eden off the ground, cocooning him in a thick truck. Branches sprouted as the tree grew, leaves already donned across the boughs. Sakura stared in open mouth wonderment as the tree stopped growing and settled. Sasuke came to stand beside them.

"What did you do?" Lily abruptly sat down. Sakura knelt down beside her intent on helping her, but Lily waved her off.

"I sent him to sleep." Sasuke reached out and touched the tree. It pulsed ever so slightly. Like a heartbeat. He turned to Lily in awe.

"You did more than that. This tree is a barrier of some sort. I've never felt or seen anything like it. The tree actually provides nutrients for your brother and your brother's chakra is fed into the tree protecting it from anything. It would be virtually impossible to destroy the tree much less harm your brother." Lily nodded

"A symbiotic relationship, the tree is a living barrier and my brother gives it the strength to fight off anything." Sakura still gaped openly at the tree.

"How?" Lily shrugged.

"I never questioned it, just did it." Lily heaved herself to her feet and slowly reached out to touch the tree. As if she were seeking assurance her brother was okay. She stood there for a long moment just feeling the pulse of her brother's heart. "Sleep well Eden." Without another word she turned around, and went back into the hideout. Sakura walked around the tree inspecting it. The trunk was a thick a bus, with huge roots that looked like veins in the earth. The bark was smooth and hard as rock. The tree itself stood taller than any other tree in the area.

"Aside from its size, it's impossible to tell this tree is any different from the rest in the area. It's not until you touch it that you can even notice that there is something different about it." Sasuke nodded even the heart beat was becoming harder to notice; in a few moments he wouldn't even be able to hear it. But he suspected that Lily would always hear it. He turned to stare at the entrance of the cave. He was only just now turning over the things that Eden had said, and it made him think he couldn't have been stupider even if he tried. Lily was Itachi's wife. Eden thought Lily had been raped and of the three other men present Eden had looked to him to lay blame. Lily carried Itachi's child.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sakura."

"Yes?" Sakura replied absent mindedly still studying the tree, while trying to avoid tripping over the roots. She didn't see the small one by her right foot, knocking the toe of her boot into it, sending her sprawling into Sasuke. He steadied them and helped her to stand up right. "You were saying something?"

"I know what is wrong with Lily." Sakura blinked him a few times, then rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised it took you this long." Sakura glanced back the tree then sighed, "Well, what do you think is wrong with her then?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but she shrugged. "Hey if you're wrong then it's still not my place to tell you." Sasuke grunted excepting her words.

"She's pregnant with Itachi's child." Sakura stared at him for a moment as if weighing something mentally then blew out a breath.

"She is pregnant, the father is human, but I don't know a hundred percent sure if the child is Itachi's. I assume she is."

"She?" Sakura went back to studying the tree.

"Yep, the child is female."

"I thought it took months before the sex of a child could be determined?" Sakura nodded absent mindedly.

"Normally, but due to the fact that neither mother nor child is entirely human, plus the fact Lily was sealed in box for several years has made the pregnancy significantly shorter."

"Couldn't that still harm the child?"

"I can't say for sure. There simply is not enough information on what exactly Lily is. I mean, Lily herself doesn't even know what her species is called. Just that it's something between Biju and human. Biju themselves present their own special set of problems, because their needs are different. They are living entities that bleed, but they don't seem to require food or water like you and I do. With so many different variables I'm not sure I can do this." As she continued to ramble on Sasuke realized she was shaking. He knew the basics of anatomy and ways to apply it in battle but he had no idea the work that went into saving someone. Sasuke noticed that Sakura's limbs were still trembling. The more she talked the more she seemed to stress herself out. He pulled her into his arms and just held her. She seemed completely lost for words. No snappy comment, no dig, no questions, she just stood there until her limbs stopped shaking.

"It is much easier to take life than it is to save and protect life." Sakura nodded wordlessly then Sasuke turned her towards the hideout entrance. "You should rest. You've been taking care of everyone but yourself. I'll be inside in a minute. I just want to think some things over." Sakura nodded numbly and picked her way back through the tunnels toward her room. When Sasuke was sure she had made to her room, he stared walking out into the forest.

He had only gone a little ways from the hideout when a strange fragrance caught his attention. It was sweet smelling. His feet moved towards the smell. After only a moment he found himself standing in a clearing. In the dead center was a small tree with lush green leaves and huge plump fruit. Peaches, he realized with a start as he approached the tree. Something about the tree made him uneasy. He had scouted the area around this hideout hundreds of times, but never once had he found this tree. Something else niggled at his mind. Something important. He stared at the tree for a long moment then a small figure came out from behind the tree.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry I didn't realize I wasn't alone anymore." Sasuke took in the tiny woman before him. She barely stood shoulder height to him. Her hair was ebony black sprinkled with a generous amount of white. Wrinkles curved around her mouth, and across her forehead. A green kimono wrapped around her body, draping down her slender frame to cover everything including her small feet. The kimono was cinched at her waist with a dark blue sash. And tiny wood sandals poked out from under her clothes. The woman stepped completely out from behind the tree to reveal a walking sticking. I was a knotted piece of wood that was considerably thicker than her slim arms, and stood taller than her by at least a foot. Shen leaned against the staff. "Would you like to sit and enjoy the peaches with me?" Sasuke felt compelled to nod in agreement.

She swung her staff with practiced ease slamming it into the tree truck and then held her hand out to catch two large peaches as they fell. She tossed one to Sasuke and bit into the other before turning and waddling back behind the tree. Sasuke followed her and found the woman sitting on an old bench. Smiling at him she patted the seat next to her and said, "Sit, you look like a man who has a lot on his mind." Sasuke nodded woodenly before taking a seat next to the woman. He glanced around and wondered where this woman had come from.

"You don't happen to live near here do you?" She smiled biting into her peach again, taking her time to finish her bite before answering.

"I have many homes. This forest is one of them." She nodded at his peach "You should eat that." Sasuke eyed the fruit like it might be poisonous. The woman cackled," Young people these days. No time for anything, even to enjoy life's simple gifts." She nodded at the fruit again and this time Sasuke took a bite. The sweet juice exploded into his mouth and ran over his lips. The fruit's flesh was soft sweet tasting. He licked at his fingers to keep the juice from splattering his clothes.

"I have been around this area a while. And I have never before seen this tree or any other sign a person was living out here." The woman leaned back and looked up at the tree.

"Oh?"

"Yes, it is quite strange." The woman laughed

"Or maybe you were too busy with other things that you did not have time to notice." Sasuke continued to eat his peach and shrugged.

"The world was ending, I had a responsibility to do my part." The old woman nodded solemnly

"You could have chosen differently." Sasuke turned and looked at this woman. He really studied her this time. She seemed harmless enough he couldn't sense any chakra in her at all and yet something was amiss.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have chosen to let the world end." The old woman looked out over the forest "Yet you did not. Surely you have seen the evil this world is capable of unleashing, why save it? Why save something so obviously broken?" Sasuke let his gaze drift out over the forest as he thought about his response.

"My brother did unspeakable things. He did them so I would have a better future. He made himself lowest of the low and then offered up his life to ensure my happiness and my future. In doing so he gave up more than he knew. He gave up his wife and the chance to know his child or even that he had a child. He loved me so unconditionally and outside of my happiness he wanted the world to be a safer better place. How could I dishonor him and throw such a thing like that away?"

"So love for family drove you to save the world?" She sounded skeptical.

"You must not have a family you are close too." The woman laughed so hard at that she nearly fell off the bench.

"Quite the opposite actually, I have many children, grandchildren and many family members. Many people who count on me to be strong, wise, and gracious." She finished her peach then licked her fingers clean. "Like me, you have people who are relying on you, and you should probably get back to them." The woman stood and picked two large blossoms from the tree. Then she plucked a particularly large peach and poked it with her nail until a trail of juice leaked out. She let a few drops drip onto each flower then handed both flowers to Sasuke. "Give these to the women staying with you. It will help with their stress and it will make the coming days easier on everyone." Sasuke took the flowers and stared at the woman as she began to shuffle off.

"Wait, where are you going?" She turned to smile at him and said,

"My family needs me, so I must go. When you need to talk again, know I'm called, Gaia." Then she turned and simply vanished. The clearing grew darker and when Sasuke turned to look at the peach tree it was also gone.


	15. Chapter 15

"What on earth?" Sasuke asked softly, glancing down at the blossoms he held. They almost seemed to glow. Maybe fate was speaking a little too loudly this time. He turned and walked back to the hideout. The way seemed blurred and he was suddenly standing at the entrances. Glancing back he realized he had no idea which way he had come from. A shudder ran down his spine.

Juugo stepped out of the shadow of the entrance. "Are you alright Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him and nodded woodenly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Juugo's gaze searched him as if looking for a joke.

"Sasuke, a moment ago your chakra completely vanished, as if you stopped even existing." Sasuke's eyes snapped to Juugo's, he knew Juugo wouldn't lie about something like that. "Sakura said Lily's eyes rolled back into her head and that she was muttering nonsense. The tree," Juugo said nodded at the tree that Eden had been sealed into. "Started going nuts. Leaves changed color, flowers bloomed then closed up only disappear then reform again, and the bark changed texture." Sasuke turned to study the tree but it was no different than when he had left. "It all started happening the moment you disappeared."

"Take me to Lily and Sakura." Juugo looked like he wished to press him further for information but seemed to decide against it, nodding. Then he turned and began to make his way through the winding passages. Sasuke was surprised to find Juugo lead him away from Lily's room and down into the heart of the hideout. Most of these rooms were labs, jail cells, and an arena. Juugo went passed the labs and turned into a room that was well lit. Bookshelves lined every wall in this room. Then rows of bookshelves were lined in neat tight rows leaving only enough space for a desk and three chairs in the center of the massive room. Sasuke marveled at the sheer number of books and scrolls stored neatly on the shelves. He realized they must have researching ways to help Eden and his niece. He grit his teeth; he had told Sakura to go rest, not stress herself out more. Then he caught sight of them. Lily sat slumped back in her chair, her head lolling back. Sakura stood behind Lily her hands on either side of Lily's head, and her hands glowed blue.

Sakura didn't even notice when Sasuke and Juugo entered to room she was so focused on bringing Lily back from whatever trance she was in. It had been frighten when Lily's whole body jerked and she had dropped the book she had been reading. Her eyes had rolled back into her head to show only the whites of her eyes. Then the chanting had begun. The words raised the hair on the back of her neck. They were not nonsense that she had told Juugo they were. Those words were ancient, a throw back to when demons and gods dwelled among humans.

The first language.

There wasn't a person alive today who could translate those words and Sakura got the feeling she didn't want to know what they meant, because they sounded like a greeting and protection jutsu. Even with her skin crawling and itching at the haunting words Sakura and moved up behind Lily once she started to sweat. The moment she laid her hands on Lily it was like she was being sucked into another place. She caught glimpses of a lush green forests, a beautiful woman garbed in gossamer green dress, creatures long since gone from the world, and then like a mirror the images shattered. Each shard was holding a different image. Sakura got the impression that Lily feared the woman that seemed to reappear in several pieces of memory. Lily whispered a word over and over.

A name?

No, it was some kind of title, but Sakura could not discern its meaning.

With a sudden snap the images vanished and Sakura was forcibly shoved from Lily's mind. She fell back into and bookcase the slid down to sit on the floor rubbing her head. It was only then did she become aware that Sasuke and Juugo were also in the room. The looks on their faces might have been comical if her head hadn't been pounding like someone had taken a sludge hammer to her temples. Sasuke was a blur of motion that suddenly held her cradled in his arms.

"This does not look like resting? Surely a medical ninja of your stature isn't that stupid." Sakura snorted and laughed, then hissed in pain when her head pounded more viciously. She rubbed her temples and groaned,

"You're an ass." Now was Sasuke's turn to snort, like he cared if he was an ass. She was a doctor; she should know to take better care of herself. Sasuke sighed then produced one of the flowers Gaia had given him.

"Eat this, it will help." Sakura looked at the flower, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Sasuke, that's a peach blossom, it will do absolutely nothing to help me. Actually I think it could make me sick." Sasuke rolled his eyes then replied softly,

"Trust me this once." Sakura looked from Sasuke's to flower then back again. She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Judging and weighing, then finally she took the flower with a shaking hand and bit off the corner of a petal. The taste of peach was addicting. She quickly consumed the flower and found her head had stopped pounding. A wave of energy suddenly rushed through her veins finding every corner of her body. It was like the time Naruto had donated his chakra in the ninja war but instead of increasing her chakra it seemed to bolster her body's natural defenses. How was this possible she wondered while looking into her own body. A moan brought her out of her thoughts.

Lily!

Sakura struggled in Sasuke's arms until she was facing Lily. Sweat still dotted her brow and her eyes had a lifeless glazed over look to them. Panic, Sakura jumped from Sasuke's arms to kneel in front of her patient. She didn't dare touch her again for fear she would end up in Lily's jumbled mind.

"Sasuke you don't happen to have more of those flowers?" Sasuke handed her the flower. Sakura took it from him with great care, being sure not to damage it. Then she turned back to Lily and whispered gently, "Lily, I need you to eat this." Lily made no response and there was no way to tell if she heard Sakura or not. Sakura picked a petal then gently opened the other woman's mouth place the petal in her mouth. At first nothing happened. Then Lily's mouth closed and her jaw stared to move. But her eyes still had that far off look to them. Sakura continued to feed Lily the strange petals, down to the last one. When Lily finished chewing and swallowed the petals she sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

"She's asleep."


	16. Chapter 16

"Someone care to explain what's going on?" everyone in the room turned to see Sui standing in the doorway. Everyone exchanged glances and Sui asked, "That bad huh?" Sakura nodded

"I'm not even sure what happened. I went to go rest then realized Lily was gone. So I went looking for her. I found her here and then suddenly she lost it." She turned to look at Sasuke. "Juugo came in, he looked terrified. He said the tree was acting strange and he couldn't sense you. I had to kick him out so I could work on Lily. Her mind was in such chaos, but she seemed like she was trying to protect us and yet make contact with someone. Someone powerful." Sakura bit her lip she had seen many things in Lily's mind. It had been hard to sort through centuries of memories and thoughts to find what was wrong. She still wasn't sure what was wrong. Just that the young woman who had been repeated throughout the memories was the cause.

Sasuke shifted his stance when Sakura mentioned a powerful person. He wondered if that could be the woman he met.

"Do you know what the person looked like?" Sakura glanced at him and nodded.

"She was tall, pale, long black hair, and she looked young, not much older than us. This woman wore a green dress in every memory." Sasuke looked disappointed. He thought maybe the woman had been Gaia. But Gaia was an old woman and had no chakra.

Sui's gaze slid between Sakura and Sasuke.

"And what happened to you Sasuke?" Everyone's eyes fell on Sasuke. He cleared his throat then recounted the events that had lead up to his return. Now everyone seemed confused. "Is it possible they are the same person?" Sakura shuck her head no.

"The woman I saw seemed to have more chakra than even Lily. Lily was afraid of her, and yet not."

"Which is it? She's afraid or not?" Sakura shrugged at Sui.

"I have no idea. Considering we don't even know what exactly Lily is I'm not going to argue." The reminder of Lily's heritage made everyone glance at the sleeping woman. "I should get her to bed." Sasuke snorted then grabbed Sakura throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sakura shrieked and squirmed. She pounding his back and kicking at him.

"Sasuke, you ass, put me down!" Sasuke for his part was grinning ear to ear, but ignored Sakura.

"Juugo, can you carry Lily?" Sakura swore colorfully as Sasuke brushed past Sui, not even bothering to make sure Juugo had Lily.

"Sasuke! Put me down this instant!" Sasuke chuckled as she continued to thrash and wriggle in his grip. If she really wanted she could have broken his back with her strength. The look of amusement from Sui as Sasuke had past only encouraged Sasuke to continue carrying Sakura. "You god damn idiot! If you don't put me down-."

"You'll what?" Sasuke asked clearly still amused. Sakura swore again and gave Sasuke a vicious kick to the stomach. His breath rushed out his burning lungs. But he couldn't help laughing as he kicked her door open. He sighed and held Sakura gently, but tightly. "Sakura, you need to rest." He then grinned mischievously before tossing Sakura on her bed. She grunted and was about to push herself up to hit him when Sasuke caught her wrists. Then he pinned her bed. "Sakura, sleep." She was practically bristling.

"I'm not even tired! How am I-." Sasuke jabbed a press point and Sakura slumped over already out cold. She would be very angry when she woke up. To his surprise he actually was looking forward to it. He knew her eyes would glow like emeralds; she would probably hit him. And he would deserve it. Laughing to himself he looked in on Lily. She was still asleep. He sighed, so many questions and the only one capable of giving straight answers was sleeping. He ran a hand through his hair and blew out an exasperated breath. When did things get so complicated? Shutting the door quietly he made his way back to the library.

Sasuke sat down where Lily had been sitting. Glancing over the scrolls revealed Lily was already pouring over scrolls and text related to mind links. There were notes scribbled in the margins. One set of notes was old, written in red with scratchy letters. Orochimaru. The other set of notes was written in black ink and smooth print. Lily. He scanned over the notes Lily made and found she was fairly close to creating a jutsu. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised, but he still was.

Sasuke was glancing through Lily's written notes when he noticed a scroll sitting at the corner of the table. He was positive it hadn't been there. Picking it up he realized instead of being made of paper it was made from animal skins. He opened it and read over the ancient text. It was a legend. It spoke of an ancient warrior. The warrior always appeared as a child in times of war. Battles that had raged for months were ended in minutes of the warrior's arrival. One battle was particularly bloody. It saw deaths in both civilians and warriors. The dead outnumbered the living when a strange child walked into the village. The warrior carried no weapons and wore a cloak concealing their body from the eyes of the villager. The warrior walked through the village stopping briefly at the graveyard surveying the hundreds of tombstones. Staring out at the graves the warrior wept for the dead and sang a dirge in honor of all the lives that had been snuffed out before their time. When the song ended the warrior turned from the dead and walked to the battlefield. On the battle field swords stilled mid strike, and then shattered like glass. Chakra pulled from everyone and was sucked up by the child that walked into their midst. Every man and woman fled battle in fear, all accept one man. He stood and watched as the warrior summoned a demon. It was an awful beast. Red eyes that were hungry for more battle and death. This creature had been sitting on a throne of bones watching over the battle, and inciting more violence, more depravity, and more death.

"You have taken away my fun." The demon admonished the child. The child squared its shoulders before launching its small frame at the foul creature. The ensuing battle raged for days. Tidal waves of water, mountains of rock, gales of wind, jets of lightning, and streams of fire played across the scarred earth. Neither demon nor child seemed to gain ground. Each move was cleverer and more elaborate than the last. Each combatant's strength and stamina seemed infinite. Finally on the seventh day of battle the child warrior worked a seal. Just as the seal started to take hold of him, the demon it used its last vestige of power to pull a long shard of metal towards him. The warrior could not move while the sealing took place and was prepared to be impaled. It never came. Once the sealing was done the warrior turned to look at the body that lay crumpled in the dirt. A shard of metal was jammed through his chest. A look inside the man's body revealed his lungs were shredded. The warrior wept in regret.

"Do not cry for me." The man commanded softly. "I am going to see my wife. I ask only that you watch over my little boy." The warrior placed a hand over the man's wound. The jutsu that was placed was temporary but would allow the man to say good bye to his son. Picking up the man the warrior walked back to the village. Picking the image of a shack by the graveyard the warrior went there. A small boy of the age of six stood at the door straying wide eyed at the warrior and his father. Both men had the same raven colored hair.

"Papa!" the boy grabbed his father's hand once he was laid down on the family's bed. The father reached out and touched his son's face.

"Promise me something my son."

"Anything father."

"Promise me, you will love fully and without regrets. Promise me you will keep our family ways and love without boundaries." The boy sniffed and nodded, wiping away tears that over flowed onto his cheeks.

"Don't go papa!" his father smiled weakly, coughing up blood.

"This is my choice my son." He then turned to the warrior and asked, "Will you take care of my son? Give him the strength to defend his family like I could not?" The warrior nodded once. The man smiled then died with a look of peace. The little boy wept and wept. Even after his father was buried the sorrow still rolled off him in ways. The warrior took the child aside and asked,

"I will give you power to prevent such a thing from happening again. But your power will be based on your love. Do you understand?" The child nodded wordlessly. The warrior then pricked two fingers and let the blood well up on the fingers. "Let your eyes be open so you may always see what any enemy intends for you or those you love." She then pressed the two bloody fingers gently against the boy's eyes. When the warrior pulled away and the boy blinked his irises were red with black lines in them.

From then on the boy and the warrior were inseparable. They traveled the lands together for many years. Only after the boy became a man did he settle down. He found a fiery woman who trained cats to fight to be his bride. Together they had many children, each born with the same ability gifted to man by the warrior. Many times the man's wife would ask what happened to the warrior. He would smile and say simply,

"The warrior is watching over us as promised."

Sasuke pondered this. He supposed the warrior was Lily, but what of the demon? There were no specifics on the seal. No clue to the place, and no description of the demon other than red eyes. That could mean countless demons. Pushing those thoughts aside these thoughts Sasuke returned to the part about a gift. If this story was to be believed, then Lily was the one who had the Uchiha clan with the power of the Sharingon. But that didn't make sense! His clan was one of the first to arise. Wasn't it? Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before laying his head down on the desk. Too many questions, not enough answers, he thought warily.


	17. Chapter 17

Juugo walked past the library and noticed Sasuke. He sat with his head on the desk and his eyes closed.

"Sasuke." There was no response so Juugo walked in placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, wake up." Sasuke groaned then turned his head to look at Juugo. Sitting up, Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What is it Juugo? You need something." Juugo shuck his head no.

"You should rest to Sasuke. You have not completely healed." Sasuke looked like he would protest but decided against. He looked down at the desk and his eyes widened. He began shuffling through the books and scrolls. The scroll was gone. Juugo watched as Sasuke was all but throwing books and papers aside. "Sasuke?"

"It's not here."

"What's not there?"

"The scroll. It was a legend. I think it is a clue about Lily." Juugo sighed,

"Sasuke, rest, I'm sure it will turn up in the morning." Sasuke grit his teeth but sighed.

"Yes, maybe it will." Sasuke walked back to his room still pondering over the legend. He slammed his door shut and flopped down on his bed. In moments his eyes drifted shut and he was in a deep sleep.

The next morning Sakura woke with a sore neck. She touched the aching spot knowing there would be a bruise there. Touching it gently made it throb worse. She swore under her breath and sat up.

"That rat bastard!" She growled

"Which rat bastard are you referring to? Hopefully not me." Sakura looked up to see Sui standing in the doorway holding a tray laden with food. A teasing smile played across his face. Sakura huffed a breath and growled,

"Not you, but Sasuke has things to answer for." Sui set the tray on her bed side table, nodding.

"Things like carrying you to bed, because you were drained, or things like knocking you out so you could regain strength to take care of your charge?" Sakura gave him a sour face.

"Whose side are you on?"

"The side that provides the most amount of fun." Sakura snapped her teeth together at that. Sui laughed at pointing to the food. "You should eat, you'll be stronger faster. Then you can go harass Sasuke." Sakura shot him a curious glance, but picked up her fork and took a bite. She was shocked to find it tasted fantastic. Sakura turned to Sui wide eyed.

"Did you make this?" Sui snorted

"No, I'm a passable cook. Juugo is the cook." Sakura glanced at the food.

"Juugo can cook?" Sui nodded. Sakura continued to eat her food.

"Has Lily said anything?" Sui scratched his chin, averting his eyes.

"The cat Lady still hasn't woken up, and Juugo refused to bring the food here. He said something about not wishing to share her pain." Sakura cocked her head to the side. She wondered if the phenomenon Juugo experienced was like that of what she felt the other day. Somehow she doubted it. She would have to go speak with Juugo after she was done eating. Sui turned and began to walk out.

"Sui?"

"Yes?" he glanced over his shoulder Sakura bit her lip.

"Never mind." Sui turned and left.

"As you say." Sakura sighed, maybe she was worried about nothing. She continued to eat her breakfast finding herself stronger once she had food in her belly. She got up and went to check in on Lily. The other woman was lying in her bed sweating. Sakura laid a hand over her forehead, but Lily's temperature was normal.

"Lily, wake up." Sakura shuck her gently, but no response. "Come on Lily, I need you to wake up. I can't figure this out without you awake." Sakura began shaking her harder, but still she laid there unresponsive. Fear tightened a knot in Sakura's stomach. She couldn't be going into labor? Sakura quickly checked on Lily's daughter. The child seemed fine but the child was also stirring. A little hand pressed against Sakura's hand from inside Lily's womb. Images flashed in front of Sakura's eyes. Sakura recognized Itachi and Lily. They were intertwined naked on a bed. An impression was pressed against Sakura's mind, the child had been aware of both her mother and father upon conception. It made Sakura shudder. That was not normal. A child doesn't even have brain function upon conception. Impatience thrummed through the link and the impression of a demand for her to pay attention. Sakura swallowed hard as the next picture came up. Itachi was walking through a forest and Lily had come with to protect him. Sakura felt gut wrenching fear, and something else, something that burned her insides, but didn't hurt. Love, supplied the infant. Sakura blinked, she was feeling Lily's emotions through her daughter. Then a rancid smell filled Sakura's nose and a feeling of dread was crushing. It made her gag and cough. Twisted, came the child's response. Another image of Itachi working a seal as Lily advanced on the thing that reeked. Then an all-consuming fear as Itachi vanished. The child brought Sakura's attention back to the smell and a feeling of dread. Then she took Sakura's focus to that of the forest surrounding the hideout. Sakura's breath whooshed out of her lungs. The same feeling, same smell clung to forest. She was then directed to the entrances of the hideout. At first Sakura didn't understand then she noticed a slight shimmer in front of the entrance. Shield, came the child's answer to the question in Sakura's mind.

"Like mother like daughter." Sakura muttered. The child made a picture in Sakura's mind. It showed a diagram. Lily's body showed two different bodies of power. One was labeled chakra the other was life. A line was drawn from the life bubble of power to a shield. Sakura swore.

An explosion rocked the hideout, sending rocks and dust raining down on Lily and Sakura. Sakura threw her body over Lily just as the rocks pelted them. Cracks and rifts opened up in the ceiling and spread like a spider web. In a blur of motion Sakura was wretched away from Lily and spirited out of the room. Turning to look, Sakura found Sasuke, once again carrying her.

"We have to go back for her." Sasuke snorted.

"Sui is grabbing her." Sakura whirled around to see Sui running and carrying Lily, with Juugo bringing up the rear. They raced through the tunnels traveling deeper and deeper into the hideout.

"What was that?" Sui asked. Sakura swallowed.

"An attack on the barrier."


	18. Chapter 18

"What barrier?" Sasuke asked

"Lily made a barrier that covers the entrances."

"I don't feel any chakra." Sakura nodded

"It isn't chakra that's fueling it." Sasuke blinked.

"Then what is being used?" Sakura swallowed hard

"Her life force." Everyone swore.

"Can you make her stop? We are almost out, we can slip way and find a new place to rest and regroup." Sakura had no idea if she could get Lily to left the barrier. She had a feeling the barrier had been placed because there was no other choice.

"Bring her here." Sui ran alongside Sasuke and Sakura laid a hand on Lily. She felt the other woman's daughter stir and reach out to touch her. Sakura held a picture of the shield fading in her mind with a question behind it. The little girl seemed to consult with her mom before coming back. Lily saw an image of Lily lying sprawled out and contractions rocking her slender frame. Sakura swore explosively. Of all the times for a child to be born this was defiantly up there in the avoid at all costs category. She asked the child if she could hold on for a little while longer. She was unsure. She had been inside her mother for years and didn't think she could hold out.

"Sasuke, Lily's not going to make it to another hideout. She is about to go into labor. She put up the barrier to protect her child." Sasuke sighed and Sui made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

"I'm not holding her while she gives birth." Sakura rolled her eyes

"Grow up!" To Sasuke she said, "We need to find a place we and easily defend." Sasuke made a sharp left and they entered a circular room. There were three doors spaced equally from each other. The ceiling wasn't even visible because it was so high. Torches lined the wall flickering weakly, casting dim light across the earthen floor.

"Sui, Juugo you take up guard in front of the other doors. Nothing gets past you." He turned to Sakura and set her on the floor. "Take Lily to the center, do what you have to. We will protect you." Sakura nodded and went to take Lily from Sui. As Sakura laid her hands on Lily she felt a wave of power just snap, like a rubber band. Glancing up she knew Sui, Juugo, and Sasuke felt it too.

"The barrier, it broke." Sakura moved Lily to the center just as the first contraction moved through Lily. Oh fuck, Sakura thought. Placing a hand on Lily Sakura felt her daughter once more. The child gave her reassurance. The birth would be fine. Sakura barely caught a glimpse of picture in the child's mind. Itachi was playing with a blonde hair, dark eyed child. The small girl was yanking on his hair demanding his attention. Next to him Lily lay with what looked like a perfect copy of the girl in Itachi's lap, sitting on her back playing with her mom's hair.

"I won't ask." Sakura told the child. Sakura flowed her medical jutsu into Lily's body to help the little girl. The sound of metal clashing against metal made her jump. She glanced at the door where Sasuke stood guard. There were two Sasukes, both held swords that were wrapped in lightning. White Zetsu. Sakura remembered when one disguised itself as Neji in order to assassinate her. Sakura pushed the sounds of battle out of her mind and started focusing on Lily. The contractions were getting closer together. Sweat was beading across Lily's brow but she still didn't move. If Lily didn't wake up Sakura would have to begin a C-section. If Lily couldn't push something bad would happen to her daughter.

Something niggled at the back of Sakura's mind. Lily's daughter wasn't paying attention to trying to leave her mother's womb. The girl's focus was scanning the room looking for something. She passed up Sasuke's battle, she did the same with Sui and Juugo's battle. Something was wrong, but what? The girl's mind traveled over the walls and up the ceiling. A gleam of metal was the only warning Sakura had. A force thrust her away from Lily. The blade that had been meant to go straight through her shoulder and into heart missed. The blade stuck straight up in front Sakura. A white Zetsu dropped from the ceiling and landed in between Lily and Sakura.

"Nice dodge. Let's see you do it again." A sharp exploded through Sakura. Looking down she saw a knife poking out from just below her right shoulder. She gabbed the blade and held it so the Zetsu standing behind her couldn't pull it out. Charging her fists with chakra she swung around so fast he didn't even have time to let go of the sword he carried. A hole opened up in the wall as Zetsu's body impacted against it. Sakura turned back to the other Zetsu.

"You missed my heart, it will cost you." She coughed and spat the blood out of her mouth. The Zetsu laughed.

"Drowning in your own blood, scary way to go?" Damn him, Sakura thought. They had purposely aimed for her lungs. Already she was growing weak, she wouldn't be able to stem the flow of blood and mend all the damage while fighting.

"Only if you're afraid to die." She launched herself at the Zetsu but was too slow. He dropped down and kicked up just as Sakura sailed over him. He laughed when she hit the ground and rolled, blood filling her lungs anew. She clawed at her chest desperately coughing to get the blood out and air into her lungs. White Zetsu turned his back on her picking up Lily. He bowed before sinking into the floor with Lily. Sakura tried to scream a denial but blood was still filling her lungs and her eyes were starting to go foggy. Blackness moved across her vision like ink across a photograph. With a final cough darkness completely swallowed Sakura.

Sasuke didn't even feel the act on Lily and Sakura until he felt Lily's chakra flare briefly. He finally dispatched his opponents and turned just in time to see white Zetsu disappear. Sakura's eyes glazed over but still staring at the spot Lily had been. Then her body slumped to the ground. Blood was dripping past her lips and pooling around her limp form. All he could think was, not her.

"Sakura!" He hadn't even felt himself move, he was just suddenly kneeling beside Sakura and holding her broken body. He ripped off his shirt and pressed against her wound. It seemed like a feeble attempt to keep live from slipping away with her blood. "Juugo!" he screamed. Juugo stood beside him covered in bruises and cuts. Half of his body had gone under the change of the curse mark. Not even bothering to ask Juugo laid a hand over Sakura's wound. The flesh of his hand seemed to melt like wax and fuse to Sakura's body. She coughed and spat out blood then gasped and gulped down air when her lungs were clear.

"Sasuke, she needs a doctor, what I've done is only temporary." Sasuke cradled Sakura in his arms gently rocking her body.

"I know." But what was he going to do? The only ones cable of fixing this was either Sakura or all the way in Konoha. "Go see if you and Sui can salvage any healing supplies. Hurry." Juugo left grabbing the panting Sui as he walked away. Sasuke continued to rock Sakura's body when he smelt peaches. "Gaia, I need your help." He whispered the words out loud desperately hoping the old woman would hear his plea.

"Right on time." Sasuke looked up from Sakura to see a peach tree blooming in the center of the room and Gaia standing under it smiling at him. "Any later and she would have been lost to you."


	19. Chapter 19

"Can you help her?" Gaia hobbled over to them carrying her tall walking stick, still dressed in her green kimono and sandals. She knelt down beside Sakura and inspected the wound.

"Your friend did well." Her bony figures gently probed the wound. "Go fetch a blossom from the tree, child." Sasuke ran to the tree picking the first flower his hand touched. The brought it back to Gaia. The old woman took the flower and ripped each pedal off and laid them over Sakura's wound. The she pressed a sharp nail against her palm and drew a line across her hand. She let a drop of blood fall on each pedal before she sighed saying, "That should do it. Now for your other problem."

"Lily." Gaia nodded

"Yes, I don't suppose you know where they have taken her." It was statement. Sasuke shuck his head no. Gaia sighed "No matter, she won't be hard to find." Gesturing to Sakura Gaia said, "Bring her under the tree." Sasuke obeyed, gently lifting Sakura up and placing her at the base of the tree. The trees roots rose up and wrapped around Sakura's waist and legs. Sasuke was about to rip them away when Gaia's cane snapped down across his knuckles. Sasuke glared at the old woman. "Don't touch." Gaia waved her cane and a section of the tree split off to form a bench much like the one they had sat on together just yesterday. "Now young Uchiha, how do you plan on getting back the other girl from death?" Sasuke's eyes snapped to Gaia.

"Lily is not dead." He didn't know how he was sure, but he was. Gaia laughed,

"You mistake me child. Lily not dead, but she is in death, or at its doorstep." Sasuke blinked

"The only way to get there is-."

"To be dead?" she cackled "That is one way, but getting back on your own is very difficult that way."

"Then how?"

"There is a pathway that leads to death's doorstep. The only way to follow it is to be a healer, but the only way to see the way is with the Sharingon."

"So I can go?"

"Nope."

"NO?"

"That's right child, no."

"But you said a person would need to have the Sharingon." Gaia nodded

"I also said they needed to be a healer." Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Teach me to heal them." Gaia laughed.

"Even if I could teach you in time that is not what I mean. You found the legend of how the Uchiha clan was formed?"

"What does-?"

"It has everything to do with the problem at hand. Did you ever wonder why there no healers in the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Gaia waved a hand for silence. "There have been those cable of healing but they themselves were not healers like I mean. A healer like that is someone who was born to be a healer that is their purpose in life. When Lily tied herself to your clan she gave you the gift of the Sharingon. The Sharingon taps a person's love and Lily knew this so in return for her gift removed what we refer to as the Healer's flame. She made sure to remove it from every generation and gave them an even stronger Sharingon in return."

"So if she removed the flame how does that help?" Gaia looked him with raised eyebrows

"Who do you know that's a healer?

"Sakura and Karin." Gaia nodded "But neither of them has the Sharingon.

"You are right and yet wrong." Sasuke blinked. Gaia nodded down to Sakura. "She may not have it but the son you share together does." Sasuke jumped up and swore. Lily's words after she had messed with the sea bane came rushing back to him.

"_It did not harm her if that is what you are worried about_." An evil knowing smile had spread across her face. "_But I'd be more gentle with her for a while if I were you_."

"No. I won't send her into harm's way." Gaia looked at as if he were a pert defiant child.

"So, you would abandon the woman your brother loved, and not only that but destroy everything Itachi worked for, just so you could keep a small semblance of control?" Sasuke wanted to punch something. Sakura was pregnant with his child, the future to his clan, why should he care what happened to Lily. As if reading his thoughts Gaia's eyebrows rose.

"You will care, because I saved her life and now I ask you to save my daughter and grand daughters' lives." Sasuke took a step back. Gaia, meaning earth, mother of all things living, the greatest force on the earth, and where all power was derived. This woman was Lily and Eden's mother.

"I will go." Sakura looked up at the older woman. Gaia's expression softened.

"I know you will dear, I just need him to make sure nothing happens to your body while you are away."

"Why can't you go? You are all powerful." Gaia laughed at Sasuke

"I dare not step to close to my brother's domain. Nor am I all powerful." Sasuke eyed the woman standing before him. Gaia ignored Sasuke, turning to Sakura. "When you go you must not use your Chakra outside of your son's Sharingon. If you do you may attract my brother's attention. We have not been on speaking terms for a long time so he may not like that you bear my mark." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"What mark?" Gaia swung her cane around and lifted the edge of Sakura's shirt. Sure enough there was a perfect peach blossom stained on the left side of her hip. Sakura touched the pink and white flower but it was her actual skin. "How?" Gaia looked to Sasuke.

"You trusted the young Uchiha and ate the flower I gave him. It left my mark on your body and your son's body."

"Wait, what about Lily? She ate one of those too! Is she also in danger?" Gaia scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"I honestly cannot say."


	20. Chapter 20

"Why not?" Gaia rubbed her hands together

"My brother may have a vested interest in Lily." Sakura cocked her head to the side. Gaia waved her off. "A story for another time. Now, when you go you will follow a path. You must not leave the path, you must not engage anyone or thing, don't speak to them, don't even look at them. Once you are there, you need not worry about finding your way back to your body. Lily can get you guys back on her own."

"How do I get to the path?" Gaia touched Sakura's forehead.

"Like this." Sasuke saw the Sharingon rise up in Sakura's eyes, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream then her body collapsed. He caught her body before she could hit the floor. Her skin was already cooling.

"What have you done?" he demanded, whirling on Gaia, sword in hand. Gaia's cane snapped forward and cracked across Sasuke's wrist.

"Such a pert child. I set her on the path to retrieve me daughter. Now guard her body, because if her body is too damaged she will not be able to return." Gaia's form shimmered then smeared out of existence. Sasuke cursed, knowing Gaia was gone.

"Some help you are." He snarled

Sakura stood alone on a stone path. The path was made of some kind of stone, and it twisted through a dark forest. Fog was creeping up around her ankles reminding Sakura of skeletal hands reaching out for her. Shuddering she walked briskly forward keeping her eyes averted from the mist. Instead she studied the trees she past. They were all so tall she could just barely make out the canopy above her.

"Sakura?" Sakura's blood turned to ice in her veins. She knew that voice, turning to look at the speaker, she watched in horror as Neji stepped out from the shadows of the trees. "Sakura! Thank God you have come. I got so turned around during the battle. I have no idea how I got here. Help me get back. Please I have to get back." He reached out to her but did not step onto the path. That in and of itself set of warning bells in Sakura's mind. She remembered Gaia's warning and clamped down on her response. She turned her back on Neji and continued walking. "Wait! Sakura! Don't leave me here!" His pleas were like knives in her heart. Neji was dead and there was nothing she could do to help. "Heh, some ninja! You just abandoned your friends like this!" His words chased her until walked around another bend, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. A growl wrenched her from her thoughts and she whirled around to see a shape slide out from the shadow of a tree a few feet behind her and to the left. Sakura swallowed when it stepped into the dim light. It was a wolfish dog, the animal's flesh was rotting and falling away to reveal the bone and muscle underneath. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from shrieking. Its mouth twisted into an evil sort of smile. Then it licked its lips with a blackened tongue. Slowly it stalked closer to Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath to ease her trembling limbs, but it only filled her lungs with the putrid smell of the creature slowly slinking closer to her. It's alright, she assured herself. If Neji had been unable to step onto the path then logic holds that neither should this creature. At that moment the creature leapt for her throat. Sakura dropped down and the creature sailed over her and crashed into a tree with a ugly sounding splat. Sakura jumped to her feet and bolted down the path. Behind her she heard a long howl. After it ended several other howls answered in the distance to her right. Fear nearly choked Sakura as she flew down the stone path; angry growling chasing her as she fled. She came to a three way fork in the road. The first went right, perpendicular to the path she was on, and the other two made a Y shape. Not even bothering to guess she took the one leading away from the wolves.

After a moment the howls ceased, but Sakura kept glancing back over her shoulder, just to make sure they weren't trying to sneak up on her. She slowed her pace and took stock of her surroundings. The trees were thinning and the path had widened. Ahead of her was a dome shaped structure a giant flower growing out of it. Sakura shivered recognizing the flower. Madara. How could she be sure she was going the right way? There were three paths to take, but she toke the one leading away from danger. She hadn't even thought about. Sakura bit her lip, maybe she should go back. A cry broke Sakura's concentration. It was that of a small child, one who was afraid. The cry gave wings to Sakura's feet. She knew that voice. Having been in Lily's daughter's mind she knew she would always recognize the child. The structure got closer and Sakura didn't care if she had to rip it apart brick by brick to get to Lily or her daughter she would.

When she reached the structure there was no door that she could see. But the flower branded on her hip flared and burned. A section of the wall slid away to reveal darkness. Sakura stepped into the darkness and the door slid shut behind her. Even in the gloom she could still see everything. The hallway was empty and yet somehow devoid of cobwebs and dust. The smell of mold and age clung to the stone, and something else, something that had her skin crawling. Ahead she could hear voices. A male and Lily.

"You will do as I ask."

"You will go screw yourself." Came Lily's furious reply. A controlled sigh.

"The seal that is holding you will not break. Here you are weak, child of earth." Lily snarled like a wild animal. "I will say again. Restore my sight and I will restore not only your children to you, but also your husband." Sakura came to the end of the hall and peered out. She only just barely restrained the cry of shock. Lily was bound by ropes of chakra that wove an ancient pattern. Standing in front of Lily was a man with long black hair with strands of silver running through them. He was dressed in a simple black robe. Madara. Small cries brought Sakura's to the chair at the center of the room. Two small bundles squirmed restlessly in the chair. Sakura blinked, twins, if she was not the most incompetent doctor ever she would be shocked.

"I should have killed you when I realized what a twisted worm you were. If your concentration wavers for even a moment, I will kill you." Sakura felt a tingling sensation on her neck. Lily wasn't looking at her and gave no indication she even knew Sakura was there, but she was telling her what to do. "And you will not be able to cling to life after I am through with you." Madara made a humph noise.

"Do as I ask and your children will live long healthy lives in the new world." Lily growled, showing teeth that were sharpened canines. Her lips twisted into a wicked smile,

"You have to release my arms in order for to return your sight." Madara grunted

"You do anything other than return my sight and your children will not be alive for long."

"Don't worry child. I will not lay a finger on you until my children are safe." Madara stared at her for a moment then waved his hand. The bands of chakra that wrapped around Lily's arms stared to shrink back to her shoulders. Lily pricked her fingers and allowed the blood to pool on the tips. "Open your eyes." Madara stepped forward with eyes opened as Lily reached out to him. The mark on Sakura's side burned. She drew her knife and crept up behind Madara. How he didn't sense her Sakura had no idea but he didn't. Lily pressed her bloody fingers against Madara's eyes. "Let your eyes be open so you may always see what any enemy intends for you or those you love." Sakura crossed the final distance between Madara and her. She thrust her knife aiming for his heart and he turned around grabbing her wrist. Charging her fists with chakra she forced the knife into his shoulder. Madara throw Sakura aside and ripped the knife from his body just as a snap echoed across the room. Sakura and Madara turned to Lily.

The seal that bound her was shattered and sinking into the ground. Power lashed out from around her body. Fur burst over her skin and her face pulled out into a muzzle. Fingers became paws with dagger claws. Old fashion armor suddenly adorned her body. Lily laughed and lifted her head to stare at Madara. Instead of green Lily's irises were a glowing blood red.

"I seek restitution for all the damage you have done." She snarled stepping closer to Madara. "First I take what you valued most, for what you made my husband do." Chakra formed a whip in Lily's hand and lashed it at Madara's face. He cried out as his flesh around his eyes sizzled. Lily cast aside the chakra whip and crouched down. "For endangering my daughters I sentence you to death." Lily's tail flicked behind her. Insanity flickered behind Lily's eyes, she lunged for Madara. He screams rent the air. He blindly tried fighting back against Lily. She forced him the ground and kept him pinned. Teeth closed over his right arm and crunched down on bone. The shriek of hysteria and pain clawed at Sakura's nerves. She turned away from the scene and went to Lily's daughters to check on them.

Lily shuck her head violently ripping the man's arm from his body. Spitting the bloody limb from her mouth she began digging claws deep into his chest. Shredding the flesh and making Madara scream again. Lily laughed at his pain.

"Yes, scream all you like. No one will help a man who orchestrated the death of every family member he had. I will see my family avenged." Her voice was flat and matter of fact as she continued to dissect Madara.

"Lily." Sakura couldn't look at Madara's bloody body. Organs had started spilling out and his screams had died to gurgling and moans.

"Yes?"

"Finish him, your daughters need you." Lily growled

"He deserves to suffer." Tears choked Sakura as she turned to Lily.

"He has! Stop this! Do not give up your humanity. Itachi would not want this for you, for your daughters." Lily growled then stood up. Then she spat on the body. Her body slowly shifted back her human form. She took Sakura's knife from the ground were Madara had cast it aside.

"Go on to whatever awaits you in death." She swung the knife down and removed Madara's head from his shoulders. Then she snapped her fingers and a flame jumped from her fingers to the body. Together the women watched until there was nothing left of Madara Uchiha accept ash. Lily turned to Sakura her eyes averted. "I'm sorry." Sakura swallowed and reached out taking Lily's blood soaked hands in her own.

"You protected your family, and insured that he could not harm any other family. Do not be ashamed. Now let's get your family home." Lily nodded then walked over to her daughters. The two little girls smiled and made happy gurgling noises when they saw their mother. Both of them reached for their mom. Lily reached down and let her girls grab her hands. Each girl shrieked their delight. "What are their names?" Lily shrugged.

"Itachi and I will decide together." Lily stepped back and removed her cloak. She ripped the fabric in half and designed two slings that hung from her shoulders. She put a daughter in each one. "Come on." Lily led the way out.

The stepped out onto the path. They only walked a few steps when a figured materialized on the path in front of them. He was handsome, tall, with long dark hair. He was dressed in dark jeans, a gray cotton shirt, and a long black coat. Beside him were several of the dogs that had attacked Sakura. Lily positioned herself between Sakura and inclined her head to the man.

"Uncle."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, at least I wasn't the only one your mother lied to." Lily cocked her head to the side. The man laughed. "Do not look so confused child. Only a child of mine could control my hounds." He gestured to the dogs that stood docilely around him. "You used them to herd your human friend towards you and away from me." Lily blinked. Sakura tugged on Lily's shirt.

"Lily, your mother said not-." Lily waved Sakura to silence.

"I have no father, Gaia told me years ago. She broke one of the natural laws in creating us. That is why the insanity exists in Eden and me." The man rubbed the back of his neck.

"That is partly true. Gaia and I are responsible for your and your brother's insanity, but not because you were created from one being. The insanity is because your mother and I are siblings and siblings should never share that kind of relationship."

"How do I know you speak the truth?" The man laughed.

"You have all the proof you need. You called my wolves to guide your friend to you." He nodded at Sakura. His face turned mournful. "Your curse is your mother and my punishment for breaking one of the natural laws." Lily stiffened and sniffed disdainfully

"Some punishment. It doesn't even affect you." The man bowed his head and the wolves beside him whined and licked at him as if trying to comfort him. The man laid a hand on the nearest dog and patted it lovingly.

"You're right. What we have done is hardly a just punishment. What's worse is your conception was part of a bet." Lily growled baring her teeth at her father. He held his hands up in a supplication gesture. "Your mother and I are twins and opposites. She is life and I am death. We were very close until your mother began having children, animals, humans, biju, and others. Then I had to claim them, each and every one. As we grew apart, I grew more despondent. Your mother was to me what you are to your brother. I cursed my fate and my life and was prepared to end my life and that was when your mother came to me. She made a bet with me. She believed that even death could create beautiful life. Together we tried over and over to create life with our powers, but each was more twisted than the last. Finally I gave up. I made her swear we would never try again and she promised. I was still upset and your mother came to me and stayed a night with me then went back her world. When you and your brother were born centuries ago I asked your mother if they were mine and she told me she alone created you two, and I believed her." Lily's elder daughter stirred in her sling. The small child looked around and when she saw the man she reached for him making happy gurgling noises. When he didn't come to her, the girl turned to her mother grabbing a lock of her mom's hair in her tiny fists and yanking on it. Then she pointed to the man when she had Lily's attention. Lily nodded smiling.

"Yes little one." The girl made a high pitched squeal of delight pulling on her mother's hair some more and pointing at the man more franticly. Lily raised her eyebrow at the little girl, but nodded thoughtfully. Turning back to face her father, "Your granddaughter would like to meet you." The little girl turned back and reached with both hands beckoning the death to her. Death seemed unsure of himself, until the infant got an impatient look on her face and made a squeak. He walked to her and bent over the twins. One was sleeping, peacefully oblivious to everything going on around her while the other was still demanding his attention. Death chuckled and took the little girls tiny hand in his own.

"Hello, little child." The girl's dark eyes seemed to glow with mischief before she squeaked,

"Grandpa!" Her little fingers grabbed at his face and tugged on his hair. Death blinked as if too stunned to say anything.

"Eden and I grew up without father. Would you make my daughters do the same?" Death stood up straight and eyed his daughter.

"You planned this from the get go." He guessed. A smile tugged at the corner of Lily's lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Death took a step back and clapped.

"Never has any being had the guts to try and cheat me and get away with it." Lily raised an eyebrow at her father.

"That would imply I have cheated you of something. You and I both know I have done nothing of the sort. I am simply extending a curtsy to a family member by asking. If I have to, I will rip apart death and life to get my husband back." Lily bared her teeth threateningly at her father. The wolves beside death bared their teeth and moved closer to Lily. One look from her and the wolves were stepping back to hide behind death. Death laughed out loud.

"I first suspected you were my daughter when the young Uchiha stepped into death. He was here and yet not. He was here, but his soul was not. Even when his soul was summoned back to life by others it was not here they summoned him from, was it?"

"No, but I do need the part of him that is here." Death nodded.

"You know that things like that come at a cost daughter." Lily nodded.

"There is one who cheated you; several times I might add, from the clan that I claimed. I have sent him to you permanently." Death nodded

"I noticed, and it almost cost you your soul."

"Yes, so you understand I will do anything to keep my family."

"You understand without his original body it's a life for a life."

"Do not worry about that." Death snapped his fingers and the wolves dispersed into the trees. A figure stepped out from the trees looking dazed and lost.

"Lily?" Itachi stepped from the shadows and approached the path. He looked pale and there was blood on his clothes, but no wounds. "What are you doing here?" Then he saw the bundles slung across her chest. "No, you didn't die. They aren't." Lily held out her hand.

"Foolish human, I am not dead, but I am here for you." Itachi blinked but took her hand.

"This is not what I wanted love. I don't want someone to die for me."

"No one is dying. Now come meet your daughters." Itachi took Lily's hand and stepped onto the path. Instantly his skin gained in color and the blood disappeared from his clothes.

"How is this even possible?" Lily kissed Itachi and squeezed his hand.

"Trust me as I trust you." Lily turned to her father to find he had vanished. "Seems disappearing is a family trait." She turned to Sakura, "I'll lead the way."

Sasuke paced around Sakura's body. His sword in his hand and his senses seeking anything that would harm them. Nothing came. Then a crash like ice shattering split the silence. Sakura drew a ragged breath and sat straight up. She started coughing and waved Sasuke off when he bent down to help her.

"Lily and your brother, where are they?" Sasuke's hand froze on Sakura's back and they both turned as another earth shattering crash echoed behind them. A figure slowly solidified before their gaze. Lily, but her body was turned away from them and her right arm had yet to appear.

"Don't let go." Lily told someone who remained unseen. Then her whole body appeared and a dark shadow clasped her right hand. Lily turned to Sasuke, "Can you come take my daughters?" It was then that Sasuke noticed the bundles carefully secured to Lily's chest. Sasuke went to Lily and removed the two little girls. He almost dropped them when he looked down at their faces. Two beautiful blond girls stared up at him, each child had the Sharingon mirror wheel in their eyes. Then the Sharingon vanished and both children were giggling at him. Sasuke turned to Lily. Lily was so focused on painting symbols on the floor with her left hand that she didn't notice Sasuke's shock. Her other hand was still holding onto the shadow. Once she was done drawing she wove hand signs for a vast jutsu with her left hand. Then she slammed her hand down and an explosion of smoke gave way to a stone gateway.

Inside the gateway was a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it. In the center of the pond was a body. Sasuke blinked, it was Itachi's body. Lily walked to the edge of the pond and began to wade towards Itachi's body. Slowly Lily began chanting, her words were soft and mournful as she stood beside Itachi. She took the shadow and lifted it up to lay on top of Itachi's body. The shadow merged with flesh and bone and all damage done to the body began mending itself. Lily continued her chant even while she cut open her palm to draw symbols on her arms. Once she was done Lily laid one hand over Itachi's heart and the other over his face. She took a deep breath then said,

"Itachi, give back what I have held close." The ancient bloody symbols ran down Lily's arms and over Itachi's still form. "Awaken my love." Itachi's eyes opened, his eyes were a milky white and his skin was still pale. Lily put a hand under his back to keep him from sinking into the shallow water. "Easy love, it may take a moment to adjust." She helped him stand on his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulder. Itachi turned to look at his wife. His eyes were clearing of milky white film that covered his gray eyes.

"What a wickedly clever woman you are my dear." Lily chuckled and helped walk him out of the pond.

"How am I wicked?"

"I know very well you used Madara to bring you into death so you could retrieve me. You knew long before I did what was coming. You prepared for my death and you did it without allowing anyone to suspect what you were doing. All the way down to getting the nice young medic pregnant with my nephew, you planned it all." Lily smiled without mirth

"Next time you should trust me with your plans." Itachi chuckled,

"You seemed to have figured them out without me telling you." Lily groused.

"I didn't foresee you locking me in that box." Itachi smiled lovingly at the woman beside him kissing her on the cheek.

"Good." Together the young couple stumbled past the gate and it collapsed on itself leaving nothing behind. Lily waved for Sasuke to bring over the two girls. Only a moment later Itachi and Lily tripped over each other's feet and fell into a heap on the floor, both gasping breathlessly. Itachi turned to Lily who lay sprawled over him, "You're heavy." Lily looked absolutely horrified, and with one look from Itachi she was smothering her laughter.

"You outrageously horrible man! I just brought you back from the dead and you're calling me fat?" She pinched him viciously. Itachi swatted her hands away and turned to his brother.

"So now it looks like the family is all together." Sasuke handed off one of the girls to Itachi and the other to Lily. Sakura piped up from where she still sat,

"What are their names?" Itachi and Lily exchanged looks and then Itachi replied,

"The eldest is Hana and the youngest is Akira." Itachi looked to Lily "Now is all of your scheming done?"

"Not quite, we still have a few things left undone."


	22. Chapter 22

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged confused glances.

"What is left?" Lily chuckled as if Sasuke's question was quite stupid.

"Let's see, you and your brother are still wanted fugitives." She nodded at Sakura "Your girlfriend was seen being kidnapped by you. She is now pregnant with your child. Don't you see where that could be a little problematic?" Sasuke bit his lip. Lily was right; Sakura would be an outcast because she carried their son. How would she even explain the conception? He turned to look at Sakura, who simply smiled reassuringly at him. Why was she so calm? Her whole life was about to be ruined! As if reading the rising panic in Sasuke's eyes, Sakura smiled.

"I think if Lily was able to bring your brother back from the dead and orchestrated these entire last few day's events I think I can say with all honesty, I'm not worried." She took Sasuke's hands in hers. "I also think it is time we went home." Sakura looked past Sasuke to see Juugo and Sui standing, open mouthed in one of the doorways. "All of us."

"We will need warm clothing. Where we are going is going to be cold." Lily turned to look at Juugo and Sui, who were still gawking like fish. "If you two wouldn't mind fetching some warmer clothes, I can promise you won't miss anything while you are gone this time." Juugo and Sui shared a doubtful look before turning to leave again. "Now," Lily said looking at her twin daughters. "I would like to know how you two managed to everyone, including me that there were two of you." Hana giggled mischievously in Lily's arms and Akira turned over in Itachi's arms and proceeded to fall asleep. Hana reached for her sister, Akira grabbed her twin's hand. Pictures began popping into everyone's mind. The first was two girls separate trying desperately to pull their mother out of the trance that was inducing labor. Fear and panic swirled through everyone's minds. Then the girls reached for each other and tried as one. They were able to communicate with their mother, but only combined. There mother's voice was soft in their minds reassuring them.

"This is supposed to happen my child. Your grandma is doing this because I asked. We need to go get your father back okay? Tell the nice woman I can't hold off labor. We need to find a place to rest before I let go of the shield and let the creatures enter." The children re-laid their mother's message to the nice medic woman.

Lily sighed as the twins let go of each other's hands. Both girls looked a little too pale for either Lily or Sakura's liking. Sakura struggled to her feet with help from Sasuke's hand under her elbow to steady her.

"Let me look them over." Lily handed Akira to Sakura, but her eyes never left her daughter.

"Be careful, Hana is very fond of pulling hair." As if to prove Lily's point, Hana reached a tiny hand up to try and grab a stray lock of Itachi's hair. He flipped his hair quickly out of her reach then nuzzled her.

"Nice try little one." He kissed her forehead then reluctantly handed his daughter to Sakura. Her hand glowed a blue green color as it passed the twin's bodies. Sakura sighed in relief.

"They are just exhausted. A little rest will do them a world of good." She handed back Lily and Itachi's daughter. Sakura suddenly remembered something and asked, "Lily, when you first brought me from Konoha you said you could not predict the future. You could draw a conclusion based on past events, but your daughters, when I touched you to protect you I saw a picture of you with Itachi and the girls when they were older." Lily smiled.

"A few years ago, before you knew any of this craziness you were in love," she nodded towards Sasuke "What you saw and or see in that one is beyond." Itachi was about to speak but Lily held up a hand to silence him. "I will address that other problem later my love." She turned back to Sakura "You could imagine the two of you together yes?" Sakura nodded "My daughters had access to my mind, they knew their father from the beginning, and they knew he was gone. They also knew I intended to return him to us. What you saw was what they dreamed of. Something they desired so much they could picture it perfectly." Sakura blinked and tried not to blush as both Sasuke and Itachi looked at her curiously. "Don't be ashamed. Never that. You love with more fire and with all of yourself. There are few mortal or ancient that can claim such a feat. Because of it, you have accomplished things that only two others believed possible." She gave Sasuke a meaningful glance before rising with her youngest daughter. "Now believe it is time these two trouble makers were put to bed so they can rest. We will leave in the morning." Sasuke turned to Sakura with a devious sort of look.

"Yes, everyone should rest, especially the stubborn medic who is apparently pregnant." Sakura huffed a clearly annoyed breath.

"Do you know what kind of preparation goes into transporting newborns? If we are leaving tomorrow I need to gather medicine, proper tools, extra clothing, and a thousand other things I haven't even thought of. And if you think for one moment I am abandoning those girls you have another thing coming mister." Sakura jabbed a finger into Sasuke's chest the turned and stormed from the room. Sasuke was about to follow when he heard Itachi's soft laughter.

"So naive little brother, don't worry so much. She will be fine, quit trying to wrap her up in protection, I found out the hard way it only comes back to bite you." Itachi glanced at Lily who had her eyebrows raised at as if daring him to continue. "Quite literally." Lily made a rumbling growl that made Hana squeal happily. Sasuke had to try very hard to keep his smile from showing.

"I was not trying to protect her, I was trying to get her to come to bed with me." Itachi looked amused

"Trying leading with that next time then." Sasuke bit his lip and glanced at the door Sakura had just exited. "Sasuke, I will still be here in the morning. Other things are much more important. So follow her before my wife throws something at you." Sasuke glanced at Lily who was giving him a look that made him shiver Then he did as he was told and followed Sakura.

Juugo and Sui walked in just after he left. Each was carrying thick cloaks all lined with animal skins and several pairs of thick boots. When both of them entered the room there was a soft thud as if someone had thrown down what they were holding and Sasuke could hear Sui whining,

"I thought you said nothing was going to happen while we were gone!"

"Nothing important happened. Now we should distribute this according to who needs what then we should rest." Sasuke continued walking so he couldn't hear Sui's frustrated response. Sasuke wove his way back through the tunnels avoiding the rumble that had been broken away when the barrier was attacked. Sasuke glanced in the library but no Sakura there so he continued on. Finally he came to the room that Sakura had stayed in. Opening the door he found her rummaging through several books that lay scattered across the floor. Miraculously her room seemed to have escaped damage other than a large crack on the back wall.

"Sakura?" She didn't look at him but continued sorting through medical books, and other assorted titles.

"Yes?"

"Come to bed with me." He eyes snapped to his. Emerald eyes glowing with a fierce fire and some sort of angry retort on her tongue, but it died there as she gazed at his out stretched hand. She looked from his hand to his face again. Hesitantly Sakura reached up and put her hand in Sasuke's.

"You mean it, don't you?" Sasuke simply nodded

"Alright then." Sasuke let out a breath that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "What about packing?"

"It can wait tell tomorrow." Sasuke lead Sakura back to his room and was surprised to find it also had escaped with almost no damage. He had the sneaking suspicion that Lily was to blame for this. He half expected a note that said have fun to appear. Chuckling he pulled off his shirt and turned to Sakura to see she was already pulling of her skirt and shirt. She was left standing before him in skin tight shorts that made her hips look even curvier and a lose black under shirt that didn't reach her midsection. His voice got stuck somewhere in his throat as he stared at her. She kicked off her boots. "I have no idea what to do now."

Sakura laughed as Sasuke sat down on the bed and continued to stare at her.

"You seemed pretty confident the last time I was in your room." Sasuke had the grace to look sheepish.

"I was also very drunk then." Sakura knelt down in front of Sasuke with a thoughtful look on her face. She gently removed each of Sasuke's sandals.

"Are you trying to say you don't know how to make love?" she didn't bother to look at Sasuke's face, knowing full well he'd be blushing. "I doubt that. Drunk or not you still did well in that department." Her hands moved up to his belt, loosening it. "So I assume you mean you have no idea how to love. And again, I doubt that." Now Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"What are you getting at?" A sly smile flinted across Sakura's before she could stop it. Her quick fingers gave a gentle tug and his belt fell away. One finger taking his pants down the same way as the belt.

"You know exactly what to do. Now do it." She straddled his lap and bent to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed. They sprawled back into the bed legs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other, and lips locked together. Sasuke wound his fingers through Sakura's pink hair. They were so preoccupied they didn't even hear the thump outside their room.

Lily stood over Sui, glaring at him. Sui was clutching at his head biting back the swear words that were threatening to break through his control. He glanced at the bags he had dropped then at the door that he had been listening through.

"What was that for?" he hissed at Lily when neither Sakura nor Sasuke came out to investigate.

"Leave them be." Sui muttered curses and got up. "Leave their bags at their door, then go to bed." Sui muttered

"I am pack mule now?"


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning the rag tag group rose and met in the kitchen. Sasuke Sakura sat side by side on one bench and Juugo and Sui sat on the other bench. Lily stood in front of the table with Itachi in her shadow. Lily unfurled a large map and pointed to the Land of Iron.

"This is where we are going." She pointed to a special mark on the map that Sasuke, Sui, and Juugo recognized. It was the samurai camp that the Gokage Summit had been held and if Sasuke wasn't mistaken another meeting of the five shadows was to be held there tonight.

"How do you propose we break in?" Lily snorted

"Why would we break in? I am expected there along with my party." Everyone including Itachi seemed surprised by this. Lily glanced around at their stunned faces. "What?" Sakura found her voice first,

"Only the Kages and their body guards are allowed into the Gokage Summit."

"Not this time." Everyone looked like they were about ask questions but Lily held up a hand to silence them. "We don't have much, so go grab the bags that were outside your rooms and put on the warm cloaks. Then meet back here." Grudgingly everyone got up heading back to their rooms to do as Lily had asked. When they came back to the kitchen Lily was talking quietly to Itachi. Both of them were wrapped in fur lined cloaks and each had a daughter in a special harness strapped across their chests. They stopped talking when everyone started to file into the room. Lily noted all of the cloaks and boots everyone was wearing then checked the small bags slung over backs and shoulders before continuing.

"I must ask while present you do not speak, do not react, and most importantly do not use chakra. Let me speak and when the time comes then you may step forward. Not even a moment before. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement so Lily turned to the counter where Sasuke just now noticed five very ornate masks lay. The first two were hawks, the third was a bear, the fourth was a wolf, and the last was a fox. Lily picked up the first hawk mask and handed it to Itachi. "You will need to wear these always." She passed the second hawk mask to Sasuke. "Most of you are wanted shinobi." She handed the bear mask to Juugo. "These will also protect your face on the journey, so if you don't want wind burn across your face I suggest you wear them." Then she passed Sakura the wolf mask and the fox mask went to Sui. "Alright, let's head out." Lily led the way out of the ruined tunnels and to the edge of the forest.

"Why are we stopping?" Sui asked "I thought the meeting was tonight."

"It is, and there is no way would make it on time if we walked all the way there." Lily made several very fast hand signs before slamming her hands down on the ground. A summoning seal spread across the ground like an intricate stain. Then it exploded in a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared two enormous hawks stood looking down at the group. Both birds had magnificent feathers that were a glossy brown color. Sharp talons dug into earth looking menacing and uncomfortably similar to giant curved swords. Lily walked up to larger of the two birds and laid a hand on its side. One amber eye peered down at her and a deep rumbling voice asked,

"You called?"

"Yes brother, my friends and I need assistance to travel two the three great peeks." The bird looked thoughtfully at Lily then turned to the smaller bird beside it. The slighter bird turned to look over at the small group when her eyes fell on the two wearing the hawk mask she screeched and lashed out with talons at Sasuke. Before Sasuke could draw his weapon Lily stood in front of him and the talons stopped short. "There is no one here who wishes to punish this one more than I, but things have been set right." The looked defiant

"We felt your grief at the passes of your mate! All of the great mother's children did! This one is unforgivable." Lily laid a hand on the giant bird's talon.

"Look again sister kin." This time the hawk looked closer at the second person wearing the hawk mask. She turned quickly to Lily and asked,

"How is this possible?" Lily then motioned for Itachi to step up beside her, making sure the bird could see the two squirming bundles they carried. Both birds bent their heads to look at the children. "They are so small, are you sure they can make the journey?" Lily nodded

"You will take us then?" Both birds inclined their heads. The larger bird warned,

"I will not be able carry all of you, some will have to ride on my mate's back." Lily nodded turning to Juugo and Sui.

"You two are with her. Don't jump around on top of her back, because she will toss you off. The rest of you are with me." The larger bird spread its wings and turned to allow his passengers to climb on his back. Lily was the first followed by Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Lily stood just below the bird's neck. "Be careful brother, I doubt the humans there realize we have chosen to travel with you. You might want to fly high and then we will jump."

"I realize that, you might want to transform Lily, It will be cold." Without another word Lily transformed. Her face pulled out in a slight muzzle and her fingers curls down into something between paws and her human hands. Golden fur sprouted over her body and the black dot formed on her forehead while her ears slid up to the top of her head to become cat ears. Lily looked over to see Juugo and Sui had climbed aboard the other bird.

"Fly like the wind brother, sister." The birds screeched their reply. Wings flapped kicking up a dust storm as their bodies rose up. The whooshing noise drowned out all sound until they were soaring high above the ground. The forest past in a great big sea of green, far below them. Villages looked like ant homes. They could barely see people from this height. It didn't take long for the wind to pick up and carry the large birds over the land, but it also battered the passengers. The wind set a chill into everyone's bones. Lily was constantly checking to make sure both her daughters were warm. It was one of these times she was checking her daughters that the birds screeched a warning. Everyone looked over the edge of the birds to find they had reached their destination.

Far below there was an alarm going off. Lily sighed as the birds began to circle the fortress.

"We are going to have to jump." Lily yelled back over the wind.

"We can't survive that fall, Lily!" came Sakura's panicked cry.

"They are going to open fire on the birds, and there isn't a place for them to land. We have no choice. Trust me." Lily handed Akira to Sakura then took a running leap off the bird. Itachi didn't even bother rushing to look over the edge with Sasuke and Sakura. What they saw was actually quite comical. Lily had created an up draft and was using her cloak to parachute down. Sakura laughed, making sure Akira was secured tightly to her chest then she leaped after Lily. Sasuke tried to stop her but wasn't quite fast enough. He was swearing when Itachi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on little brother, can't let them have all the fun." Then Itachi jumped pulling Sasuke with him. They hit the up draft just above Lily and Sakura. The air was incredibly warm, which melted the ice that seemed to be forming on them. The up draft slowly lowered the entire group down at the entrance of the fortress where are small group of people were waiting. Lily pulled her hood down to cover her face until she was in her human form once more. Throwing back her hood Lily made a slight bow.

"Mifune, it is good to see you." The elder man at the head of the group nodded.

"Likewise, Lady, though it appears time has been kinder to you than it has to me." The scarred man beside Mifune glanced between Lily and Mifune, then cleared his throat.

"You know only two guards are allowed in the room." Mifune laughed.

"It won't matter how guards are present. If she seeks to attack we will be dead." Mifune lead the way into the fortress. "We were about to start without you, Lady."

"Sorry about that, I was in labor a few hours ago." Mifune swung around and for the first time noticed the bundles squirming on Sakura and Itachi.

"Congratulations are in order then, are you sure you want to do this then, Lady, we can postpone the-."

"No, the sooner the better."

"Alright." Mifune pushed open the door and all Kages turned to face those entering. Lily turned to her party and said,

"Line up against the wall, remember do not act without my direction." Then she turned and took up a seat at the center of the room. Addressing everyone in the room she said, "Welcome, leaders and warriors. You may be wondering why who I am and why I am addressing you at the Gokage summit. The third ever." There was muttered conversation from the guards that stood up protecting the different Kages. "I am called Lily and I have come to offer a proposition for all of your countries."

"Who are you that you think we care what you have to offer?" demand the Raikage. Lily took a deep slow breath before she turned to face the Raikage.

"I am the daughter of ancients. I am the demon hunter of old. I am powerful enough to level countries and long before even your grandparents were born I did so to punish those who committed heinous acts. Now I am simply a myth." Lily raised her eyebrows at the guards who gripped their weapons tighter. "Foolish children." Then Lily reached in her cloak and all hell broke loose. Everyone's guard leapt up on the tables with weapons brandished. Lily laughed as she pulled out six files. "I doubt paper will hurt the Kages." She held up the files so each guard could take one. Then she plopped one down in front of Mifune. Each leader flipped through the slim file and Lily began again, "In the files I have handed you are five criminals. I would like all charges dropped from all of them." Lady Tsunade was the first to speak up.

"Itachi Uchiha is already dead. What good does dropping his charges do?"

"What indeed." Was Lily's only response. The Mizukage spoke next,

"You have people from several countries here, how do we know that none of these people will become a problem for us in the future?" Lily raised her eyebrows at the Mizukage.

"You all seem to forget so easily. All of you were wounded too severally to be healed by Lady Katsuyu. It was Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu who came to save you. It was Sasuke Uchiha who sent them to you to help." The Raikage slammed his fists down on the table.

"Sasuke Uchiha attempted to murder my brother, worked for the Akatsuki, and sought the destruction of Konoha. I see no reason to allow him to live." Lily tilted her head to the side.

"Is your brain as full of dust as you make it sound?" the Raikage blurred forward and gripped Lily around the neck and squeezed.

"How dare you!" In a booming voice that made everyone including the Raikage clap their hands over their ears.

"How dare I? How dare you! You dare raise a hand against an ancient? Sit down before I decide your life is no longer worth suffering your presence."

"These are supposed to be peaceful talks. To attack someone here is tantamount to war." To the Raikage Mifune said, "This woman was not understating her power when she said she has destroyed entire countries. You would be wise to remember it. Also food for thought, this young ladies guard didn't even bother to stop you Raikage, what does that tell you about what they think of their leader?"

"That they are lazy, or want her dead." Mifune nodded

"Or they were unconcerned about the threat you pose to her." A giggle came from Hana and all of the Gokage council looked back.

"Why are there children here?" Lily fixed her gaze on the Tsuchikage.

"Giving birth only a few hours ago, means it's hard to find a sitter. Now what will I offer you in returned. The fourth great ninja war has taken many from you. I can bring them back for an hour or so. Families can have a proper good bye. This is not the Edo Tensie. I will not be sacrificing lives in order to bring these people back." Everyone stared at Lily wide eyed silently for along moment. "All I need is the full given name of that person written on a card, and a lock of that person's hair or a blood relatives lock of hair."

"Why their relatives hair?" Gaara asked

"If I just have their name, there could be someone else with the same name and someone who is not meant to be brought back could be brought back. It needs to be their hair or a blood relative because that helps narrow down who is brought back."

"This is all good in theory, but what proof do we have that you can actually do what you say." Lily motioned for Itachi to step forward. He did so and Lily turned to Tsunade,

"You asked what the point of wiping the charges from Itachi Uchiha was. Well." Itachi removed his mask. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Several guards moved closer drawing weapons. Lily's eyes snapped angrily towards those people. "Anyone who so much as lays a hand on my husband or daughter forfeits their life." Everyone froze glancing at their perspective leaders who waved them off.

"This is all well and good, but there is still the matter of Sasuke kidnapping one of our medical ninja." Tsunade stuttered, her eyes flicking from Itachi to Lily.

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me." Lily waved a hand again and this time Sakura stepped forward, handing Akira to Itachi before she took off her mask. Tsunade sighed in relief and seemed to sink into her chair.

"I don't like it. And I hardly trust a woman who shows up out of nowhere and demands things." Lily shrugged at the Raikage.

"So you will refuse to allow your people to see their lost loved ones, simply because you do not like me." Lily seemed to roll this over in her mind before musing out loud, "I wonder what your people will think when they find out you refused such a gift for something as pity as not liking the fact I have insulted you." Then she turned the full force of her gaze on the Raikage, "Grow up. Your people come before your pity pride. What I offer is beyond fair and quite reasonable." The Raikage grit his teeth then sighed,

"Fine."


	24. Chapter 24

"Anyone else have objections?" The Tsuchikage spoke up,

"If all our people leave our homes, that leaves us open to invasion while we are gone." Lily nodded,

"Unless, of course, you have someone guarding your villages. I have many brothers and sister and they have agreed to protect your homes and secrets. I warn you though any attempt to keep any of my siblings per say you try and seal them and I will retrieve them. And I will not be merciful in my retribution." The Tsuchikage looked down at the desk and nodded. "Any other concerns or objections?" Looking around at all the Kages showed no objections. "Good." She looked Lily turned to Mifune, "I don't suppose you have a current map?" Mifune turned and out of nowhere the scarred man that had greeted them appeared holding a rolled piece of parchment. Mifune took it and handed it to Lily. Lily unrolled it so everyone could see it. Then she pointed on the map where the battle took place. "We will meet here. It is one of the few places large enough for all people to gather and it is the point most of the deaths occurred. I will give you five days to gather names hair and your people. Send a messenger ahead with the names and hair attached to each name, because it will take time to prepare the summoning." All people listened intently to Lily's instructions. "Now if you'll please sign a writ of pardon for those mentioned. I believe the pardons are in Mifune's file." Mifune flipped to the end of his file and smiled. Clever woman. Mifune signed the top line then passed it down to each Kage. Once the last Kage had signed Lily snapped her fingers causing all of the masks to vanish from her party. Several people drew weapons and pointed them at Sasuke. Lily snorted, "You do realize they have just been pardoned right?" Weapons were slowly sheathed. Lily got up and walked to the door. She paused at the door turning back to the group of people now staring at her. "I almost forgot. There will be the temptation to try and copy the summoning I do. I warn you now. Just because I said no one would be sacrificed does not mean I will not pay a cost to bringing these people back. It is a cost that no number of humans could pay. Do not try to recreate it. Also I plan to ensure that after this, anyone who was brought back cannot be brought back again. Death is a path all must tread; it is not wise to try to defeat it. There will always be a price for such foolishness, and it is not always just you who pays the price." Itachi followed Lily carrying their children. Juugo and Sui followed. Sakura stood in the room biting her lip and watching as the group left. Sasuke stood quietly beside her, awaiting her decision. Sakura turned to Lady Tsunade.

"I'm sorry lady, but I promised to help look after her daughters. I wish to do so until the summoning." Lady Tsunade looked from her pupil to Sasuke, but finally nodded.

"I will want a full report."

"Yes ma'am." Then Sakura and Sasuke turned and followed the group out.

Lily and the rest of the group were waiting for them just outside.

"Come on you two, we have a lot of work to do and not a whole lot of time to do it." Lily bent down and began drawing in the snow. A circle made up the center with symbols wrapping around it and swirling lines came out at four different ends. Each of the four lines had a symbol at the top making it look like a giant compass rose. Then Lily pricked her thumb letting the blood drip into the center of the circle. After a few quick hand signs she slammed her hand down. At first nothing happen. Then the wind kicked up and spiraled around the circle. Snow piled up slowly taking the shape of a large cat. The wind whipped at the snow cat carving features into it. When wind settled a giant tiger towered over the small group. The snow around the head fell away to reveal an actual snow tiger blinking at them. Its icy blue eyes looked over the band of group.

"You called kitten?" a deep female voice asked. Lily went rigid when the tiger said kitten. She struggled with an almost seething anger. She let out a pent up breath,

"Yes Tabatha, I need you to guard this place," Lily gestured to the fort behind them. "While the people here leave to mourn their dead." Tabatha glanced around at her surroundings.

"The samurai fort?" Tabatha shook off the remaining snow. "Who is the current leader?"

"Mifune is."

"That whelp? Are you sure?" Lily smothered a chuckle.

"It has been a long time since you were last here, Tabatha." The tiger shrugged her huge furry shoulders.

"Maybe so." Then without a further word the giant cat slunk off to patrol the great fortress. Lily turned to look at the group who were staring with a mixture of fear and awe.

"What?" when no one answered she shrugged and continued to trudge down the mountain path.

The group reached what is left of the scarred land of the battle field late noon three days later. The earth was packed beneath their feet. The area stank of blood and death even months after the battle's end. Knives and other weapons lay half buried throughout the entire battlefield. Lily's gaze raked across the barren land.

"What now?" asked Itachi. Lily didn't turn her gaze from the scarred earth. She knelt down and laid both hands palm down on the ground.

"We call my mother and father for assistance." The ground under Lily's hands twitched and pulsed. Then it reached up and wrapped around her hands pulling them a little ways into the now soft soil. Chakra seemed to radiate outwards dislodging weapons and other objects that were buried in the soil. Another waved rippled through the earth and all the weapons were suddenly cleared away. Grass sprung up around Lily's hands then spread like a great green wave across the field. Everyone watched in open mouthed wonder as the grass took root and the soil softened beneath their feet. A since of tranquility replaced the dread that had once held sway over this area. You could still tell a great many deaths had occurred here, but it was distant and no longer did the air feel heavy with the smell of death. Suddenly two people stood before Lily. She looked at each one and greeted them, "Hello mother, hello father."

Lily's mother was dressed in her silky green kimono, while her father was dressed in dark colored pants and a light weight under shirt.

"You called?" Lily nodded at her mother.

"Yes, I would like your assistance drawing the seal." Her mother and father exchanged worried glances before her father spoke,

"Any seal summoning or binding we draw will have a great cost to pay for anyone other than us."

"I am aware." Gaia shook her head,

"No you don't, we know what you promised the Gokage council. That kind of summoning and sealing will take-."

"I am aware of what I will give up."

"And what of the tribute to me and your mother?" Lily glanced at her father.

"Tribute?"

"Yes, asking something like this of us requires you to give something to us. For me you have already given a tribute, by sealing all those who are summoned back in death so they can never be summoned to life again, you have paid me a tribute. But what of your mother?" Lily thought for a moment. Then she glanced around at the field.

"This place. I will make it a sanctuary. No chakra can be used here, and no ill will can enter here. It will be one of the few places war and death will no longer be allowed to touch." Gaia smiled gently at her daughter.

"Alright we will help you do this."

The two ancients began drawing in the dirt. Gaia drew a central circle and death drew a circle around hers. Where Gaia touched the grass became lush and tall, but where death touched the grass withered and died. Then both of them wrote began around the edge of the others circle. The symbols were ancient and each one was soaked in chakra. Sasuke leaned over to Itachi and asked,

"What are those symbols?"

"The first language." Sasuke, Juugo, and Sui all looked up at Itachi then at the symbols on the ground.

"What do they say?" Itachi shrugged

"That knowledge has been lost for a very long time."

"It is the commands." Lily answered "It says what will happen, the price that will be paid, who will pay it, the conditions upon summoning, and the after sealing conditions." When the group looked back at the circle there were three separate circles that were connected to form a giant triangle. The symbols were drawn along all of the edges all the lines.

Itachi walked up beside Lily and laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Itachi and their daughters. Lily took her daughters hands when they reached for her.

"You know, don't you?" Lily asked the twins. Each pair of eyes fixed on her face knowingly. "I'm sorry, I won't always be there to guide you, and you will have to take up my mantle once I'm gone. Just know I will always be watching over you." Lily kissed them both then kissed Itachi. Itachi grabbed her arm.

"You aren't leaving us."

"Not yet." Then Lily glanced behind him at Sasuke. "Sasuke, come here a moment." Sasuke stepped forward and Sakura made to follow him but Lily gave her a look that made her stop. Lily walked away from the group a little ways. "I want you to understand something Sasuke."

"What is that?"

"Surely you noticed I am buying not only your brother's, your teammates', and your future children's lives back, but yours as well." Sasuke nodded. "I am ancient. When something precious is taken from one of us we destroy that thing or person and all that they hold dear. You took the person I love above all others at the time and nearly put him some where I wouldn't have been able to retrieve him." Sasuke stiffened as Lily's green eyes glowed with open hostility "Because of your actions and that of Madara I will not be able to see me daughters through the centuries ahead. They will have to become demon hunters in my place." Sasuke took a step back as Lily paced in front of him like a predator. Then abruptly she stood up straight and her eyes cleared. Her face softened gently. "If Sakura had been incompetent and harm had come to my daughters, I would be justified in killing her, wouldn't I?" Sasuke stared at her frozen in place by fear. The look in Lily's eyes was unmistakable. She would have killed any who threatened or harmed her children. "Then you would have wanted me dead, then my family would kill yours and the cycle would continue on and on until the land was soaked in blood once more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily looked around at the field, then to her family.

"Yes, the point all of this. Next time you want revenge consider this, everyone, even the lowest of the low has someone who loves them. Someone who will grieve their loss and will want them back or want you punished for the life taken. I'm giving you a second chance because the man I love loves you. Don't screw it up again, because I am not always so merciful." Then Lily turned and walked to the center of the triangle and sat down crossed legged.

In a few hours emissaries from every country came bearing large boxes. Lily asked them to lay the cards and the hair in one of the circles. As the last two days passed Lily sent other large creature to guard the different villages. Two of them were freed biju. Then villagers from all countries began to gather around the summoning circle. Once everyone is there Lily looked at her mother.

"Make sure he doesn't interfere." Gaia nodded and stepped over next to Itachi and her granddaughters. A panicked looked crossed Itachi's face when death handed Lily an old razor sharp dagger. Lily took it and walked to the smallest of the circles. The she drew the knife across both wrists and let the blood flow over the circle. She then dropped the dagger in the center and watched as her life blood flowed from her wounds. The blood twitched and spread over each line, following the letters of the first language. Then the blood spread to the rest of the words and the lines of the summoning circle. Lily limped back to the center of the triangle. She was only distantly aware of Itachi yelling at her.

A bright light flashed along the lines obscuring Lily from view. Her scream echoed from across the field sending a chill down everyone's spine. It was a cry of pure agony. Sasuke watched as Gaia held Itachi firmly.

"You cannot interrupt the summoning. It will break the connection and kill you." Finally Gaia was forced to knock out Itachi to keep him from trying to get to her daughter. Finally Lily's screams died to a gurgle then were cut off all together. The light faded and a giant doorway stood over the third circle. It was an old door, made of dark oak and stone. The door swung open silently and hundreds of people stepped out.


	25. Chapter 25

The group from behind the door walked slowly and dispersed into the crowd. There were people throwing themselves on loved ones. Exchanges of I love you, and I missed could be heard throughout the crowd. But a small group stared at the center of the summoning seal where a lone figure lay like a broken doll on ground. Hair spread like a golden veil over her face and skin was pale. Sakura was the first to break into a run to reach Lily's side. Her hands moved quickly over Lily's limp form. Her hands were suddenly alight with blue chakra. She sighed in relief when Lily's chest heaved a broken sigh. Lily rolled over and looked up at Sakura.

"It worked?" Sakura looked over at the huge crowd and nodded.

"What happened to you?" Lily looked down at her body.

"I gave up my immortality." Lily looked over the crowd until her eyes fell on Itachi's limp form leaning up against Gaia's staff. Her mother stood beside Itachi holding her daughters. Lily sighed in relief. "So mother was able to restrain him. Sakura, take me to my husband please." Sakura nodded pulling Lily's arm over her shoulder and helping Lily limp to Itachi's side. Lily knelt down beside Itachi who was already stirring. He blinked for a moment then his eyes found focus on Lily's face. Reaching out weakly he touched her face.

"Never again." Lily heaved a broken laugh

"Now you know how it feels." Then Lily launched herself at Itachi and wrapped her arms around him. Both of them collapsed together, neither one caring that they had an audience. "Still much to do."

"What could you possibly have left to do?" Lily glanced at Sui and Juugo.

"Two more people deserve to find happiness for the roles they played."

Sakura watched the couple for a while then she turned to Sasuke. His face was unusually pale. That couldn't be good.

"What's the matter, Sasuke kun?" Sasuke shuck his head.

"Nothing, I -." Sakura nodded knowing.

"I thought she was dead too. But then she would have gone to all that trouble to bring Itachi back and leave him and her daughters after only a few days with them? Didn't sit right. Lily is too smart for that."

"So what happened? If she didn't give up her life, what did she give up?" Sakura looked over at Lily lying in Itachi's arms.

"She gave up her immorality." Sasuke gasped.

"How?"

"Think about it. She is the daughter of creatures that have existed since the dawn of life itself. Makes sense she would be as long living as them. Which means in a way she killed herself over and over for each person she summoned back giving them life and a temporary body."

"So she will-."

"Die? Yes." A voice said behind them. Both turned to look at Death and Gaia standing to behind them. Sakura couldn't help but notice where death stepped the grass withered, but where Gaia stepped flowers and grass burst forth. "You now understand the price my daughter has paid not only for your clan but for this world. She will eventually join me." Gaia was glaring at death with her fists clenched like she was ready to slug Death.

"What of Eden?"

"What of him?" Now Gaia snapped and punched Death solidly in gut. He doubled over in pain and Gaia made a satisfied humph noise. "Crazy woman." Wheezed Death.

"Heartless ass." Snapped Gaia "That's your son and daughter you are talking about!" Death stood up and fixed Gaia with a seething look.

"Ah, you mean the children I didn't know I had until a few days ago?" Death scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Why was that again? Oh, yes, my dear sister never told me."

"So the great death couldn't even tell he had children?" Gaia clicked her tongue amusement clearly written all over her face. "No wonder your borders are always being crossed by those who aren't supposed to be crossing."

"You witch." Gaia made a slight bow.

"I love you too, brother." Death sighed then looked back to Sakura.

"Eden, will still be able to connect to Lily even once she is dead. I assume he will probably watch over Akira and Hana through the centuries to come. They will probably go between watching over the Uchiha clan and making sure their aunts and uncles remain sealed."

"Their aunts and uncles?" Death nodded

"Remember that Lily and Eden were Gaia's last attempts of creating life with me. We created many other children. You would know them as demons." Sakura swallowed hard

"You mean the twins will have to hunt demons?" Death and Gaia nodded somberly.

"Do not worry so much, child. Akira and Hana have a long time before they will have to worry about such things. Lily may have given up immortality but she and Itachi will still out live you both." Death elbowed Gaia giving her a pointed look.

"You aren't supposed to give that information. It's dangerous." Gaia waved him off.

"Rules are meant to be broken, heck with how many we have broken one more is not going to make a difference." Gaia knelt and took Sakura's hands in her bony hands. "Those girls will live a long happy life. They will find men who they will love and cherish above even their own lives. It will be long after you and even my daughter are long gone. Those men will help carry their burdens of hunting their family. As for you and your little one, no worries." Gaia let go of Sakura's hands and struggled up to her feet. Death put a hand under Gaia's elbow and helped her stand.

"Why do you wear this form Gaia? Your true form is stronger." Gaia sniffed.

"Humans are more accepting of this than that." Death glared at Gaia who sighed and snapped her fingers. The wrinkles on her face slowly faded away. The gray in her hair vanished leaving pure ebony locks behind. Her body grew so she was about level height with Death. Sasuke and Sakura were both gaping at the beautiful woman who stood before. Gaia appeared to look no older than themselves.

"You were in Lily's memories!" Gaia snorted

"I'm her mother, of course I was in her memories."

"Then the title she gave you in the first language. It meant mother." Now Gaia looked at Sakura with open curiosity.

"You were able to understand that?" Sakura shuck her head.

"No, she kept repeating it over and over. The way she said it made me think it was a title."

"Huh." Gaia considered Lily for a minute. "What do you know of the first language?" Sakura thought about it.

"It was the language humans once shared, before it broke apart into the different languages that exist now."

"Yes and no. It is the language of all things. Humans, ancients, animals, plants, wind, earth, fire, water, all things that make up this world. The flow and interaction of all things." A loud creaking echoed around the field. Sakura looked over at the door as it opened again. There were good byes murmured throughout the crowd and not a single eye was dry as people started going back through the door. When the last person walked through the door it slammed shut and vanished.

Slowly the different people started to leave until only the small band of people remained. Sakura walked up to them, throwing her arms around three men. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. They seemed over joyed to see her. Naruto was practically bursting with questions.

"Sakura chan, are you alright? Where have you been? Why-."

"Naruto! I'm fine. I've been watching over someone." She turned to look at Lily and Itachi both playing with their daughters. Naruto's gaze followed hers.

"Who is the woman?" asked Sai.

"That is Lily, Itachi's wife." Naruto glared at Sasuke,

"You never mentioned your brother was married." Sasuke shrugged

"I didn't know either."


	26. Chapter 26

"So what was that jutsu? It was incredible, though Kurama started acting up and tried to actually get to the woman when she started screaming. He didn't settle down until I showed him she was fine." Sakura looked back towards Lily and wondered at that. Until Lily turned towards them and waved. Sakura felt something arch through the air towards Naruto, but he seemed unaffected. Lily's eyes were glazed over and her lips were moving as if speaking to someone. After a long moment of exchanges with the invisible person Lily smiled and seemed to come back to her own body. "Wow! How did ya do that?" Naruto asked Lily. Lily struggled to her feet brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"I am always able to speak with my siblings. Even if they are only half siblings."

"Does that make you a Biju?"

"No, something close, but not quite." Lily glanced toward Gaia "If I'm correct, I believe I'm more closely related to humans than my Biju brothers and sisters." Gaia nodded

"Then what does that make your kids?" Lily scratched her head and thought about that for a long moment.

"Human, or at least where it counts. They will remain young and powerful throughout the centuries to come, but aside from that human."

"I see. Does that mean-." Lily was no longer paying any attention to the group, instead she was walking towards where Juugo and Sui, who stood a little off to the side. Lily bowed to them in greeting.

"Thank you, both of you. Without you, my husband's dream would not have been able to be complete." Juugo bowed in return, but Sui crossed his arms and stared suspiciously at Lily.

"How did we help?" Lily chuckled

"Isn't it obvious?" When she only received blank looks from both of them she sighed, "You both kept Sasuke alive. More recently though, Sui you made Sasuke jealous. Made him realize he didn't much like Sakura being with other men. That in turn resulted even if indirectly Sakura getting pregnant and being able to come into death and free me. For this I think it is only fair for me to find a suitable payment." A high pitched screech echoed above them and everyone looked up. A huge hawk circled above them, and they could just barely make out a figure crouched down on the hawks back. It began its slow decent down to the ground and landing in the center of the field. "Well what are you waiting for?" Sui stared open mouthed at the figure that jumped off the bird. She had fiery reddish pink hair and glasses pushed up her nose. A long purple coat hung around her and draped down to her ankles.

"How?" was all Sui able to ask.

"Stop asking questions and go to her already you foolish human." Lily and Juugo watched for a moment as Sui half tripped half ran to Karin. Then Lily turned to Juugo. "Now for you. Without you Sasuke would be dead. There is no way around that. If Sasuke were dead he wouldn't have been able to Sakura pregnant, obviously. But there is something else. I failed you a long time ago Juugo. You couldn't have been more than five years old at the time. One of my brothers came to your village. He took great pleasure in spreading his disease to the people of your village. I had never seen someone survive his bite. When I finally arrived most of your family and village was already in the process of dying from the curse mark. After my brother was sealed away, I laid those people to rest properly and searched for any other traces of my brother's blasted curse. You must have crawled away, because I did not find you until after I was sealed in the box. You may believe the curse originated in you, but that is not so. It takes a truly gentle person to tame the curse, but even the gentlest of souls needs help. I wish to bind the curse mark. You will always be able to draw on its power, but it will never again over take you." Juugo Stared wide eyed at Lily. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he rushed Lily and hugged.

"Thank you!" he sobbed "Thank you so much. You have no idea." Lily hugged him back, patting him as his whole body shuck with sobs.

"That's enough tears silly man. Weren't you listening? I failed you." Juugo shuck his head no.

"No, you didn't." Lily pulled out of his embrace then pulled a knife from her pocket. She began to etch lines across her palm. A sun at the center with four stars at the cardinal points around it. Then ancient writing connected the stars to each other and the sun. Lily wiped the extra blood from her palm then laid it over the seal. A light briefly flashed under her hand blinding both of them. Then Lily withdrew her hand to reveal the seal she had made on her palm had been transferred to lie over top of the curse mark.

When Juugo and Lily walked closer to the other group they all turned to watch as Sui and Karin walked closer. Sui a large bruise forming on his left cheek, but the man was grinning ear to ear. Karin's hand in his as they walked up to the group. When they reached the group Karin looked Sakura up and down with her arms crossed before asking Sasuke,

"So this is the girl you choose and impregnated?" Kakashi looked mildly amused, Sai had a blank face, while Naruto had a whirlwind of emotions cross his face. Shock, horror, and something between jealously and hurt.

"WHAT?!" Sakura for her part ignored her team and was smiling.

"Yes, yes I'm pregnant." Naruto had fake tears running down his face.

"But Sakura?" Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned into Sasuke.

"But nothing. This was my choice." Lily smiled and stood up.

"I think this conversation is best had at home." After some grumbling they all began to make their way home.


	27. Chapter 27

13 years later in the forest of Konoha.

"Hana! Akira! Wait up! Why are we taking the forest path?" Hana and Akira turned to look at the young boy behind them. He wore a grey shirt with white pants. His hair was to color of a Raven's wing while his eyes looked like green emeralds peering at them. He was already out of breath. The two girls let go of each other's hands and pranced back to the younger boy.

"Come on, Shisui!" Either girl took an arm of the boy and began dragging him forward. "You do want to tell everyone that you passed your test. You are a ninja like us now! And we are taking this way because its the fastest way home. You know that." Shisui groaned and but grudgingly walked with the two girls.

"Easy for you two to say! You are strong! Your parents aren't going to test you." Hana laughed

"No worries, we will be them up for you." Akira hugged his arm and scowled at her twin.

"No we won't, but we will always help you Shisui. You know that." A shape blurred past them in the bushes. The three children put their backs together. The shape kept circling them from the cover the trees. Always it kept just out of sight so none of the kids could identify it. An evil chuckle echoed around their heads chilling their blood in their veins. Shisui shivered and whimpered drawing a knife as Akira and Hana also drew their weapons. Akira laid a hand on Shisui's wrist. "We will be alright. Trust us and our teamwork." Shisui stopped shivering and nodded. Hana scanned the trees.

"Formation A." snapped Hana. Akira vanished and Hana and Shisui went back to back. The Sharingon rose in the two of them. Shisui caught sight of the creature first. It was a large black panther.

"Sighted." Shisui rattled of coded coordinates as the creature moved. Hana throw her knife and a yowl echoed through the forest confirming her success. Then suddenly the creature came crashing through the bushes, claws extended and teeth barred. It went straight for Hana. Hana and Shisui rolled to opposite sides and the creature slammed face first into the thin razor wire the two children held between them. Akira suddenly appeared on the panther's back a seal already worked and slammed it down on the creature's neck.

"No one touches my sister or cousin!" Air whooshed out of the panthers lungs and he collapsed. His body became like putty reforming into a human. He wore a simple white shirt and dark pants but his feet were bare. Hana knelt down in front of the man then grabbed a lock of hair and yanked on it.

"Uncle Eden, what on earth were you doing?" The man grunted as his niece continued to pull on his hair. A bad habit she had formed long ago.

"Your father and uncle thought testing you guys would be a good idea." Akira shifted her weight so she could sit cross legged on her uncles back. He made a wheezing gasp as is niece shifted on his back

"Mom and aunt Sakura don't know you three planned this, do they?" mused Akira. Silence was Eden's response. In a sing song voice the twins chorused,

"Mom's goinna kill you. Mom's goinna kill you."

"Who am I going to kill?" All three kids whirled at the sound of Lily's voice. Hana and Akira jumped up and flung themselves into their mother's arms. Lily bent down and picked both girls up only to swing them around and placed them back on their feet. Then Sakura appeared beside Lily. Her belly swollen to the size of a basketball. She had yet to inform her husband of the fact she was carrying triplets. She was dreading the the conversation about what their names would be. These thoughts were quickly banished when Shisui ran to her and hugged her. "Eden, what did I say about things like this?" The only things that gave hints to Lily's anger was her slightly clenched jaw and the stiffness of her crossed arms.

"Not to do it."

"Very good, now where is my husband?" rustling in the bush beside Eden had Lily launching herself into them and pinning the very man she was looking for. "Hello love, going somewhere?" Itachi chuckled,

"No I think I'm quite content here." Lily's eyebrows rose and she deliberately pressed her knee into her husbands ribs. Instead of wincing he laughed some more, knowing all to well his wife would never hurt him.

"Ah, good, because you and I are going to have a nice long discussion about your methods in training our daughters and nephew." Sakura glanced around and said,

"Sasuke, do I have to come get you like Lily did to your brother. Of course I have no problem with leveling this area in the process." An arm appeared across her shoulder and Sasuke leaned in to whisper,

"No need to strain yourself my love." He rubbed her belly affectinatly. "Don't want our next son to be hurt." Sakura winced at the word son. She also hadn't had the heart to tell the triplets were all girls. That thought was quickly smothered by a very smug smile on Sasuke's face that was entirely male. Sakura simply smiled at him and pulled his arm off.

"Your charm will not get you out of trouble this time." Maybe, she thought wickedly to herself, I'm not to sorry to tell you later. "Though points for effort." Sasuke merely shrugged.

"They were all fine. We know Eden would not lose control." Sakura stomped her foot and whirled on Sasuke, jabbing his chest with her finger.

"There was no way you could have known that. Eden himself said his control is hard to maintain in the panther form." Sakura was huffing and glaring at Sasuke but he was only smiling gently at her. A smile that held all the love and affection anyone could ever ask for.

"They are alright." He pointed to the three kids all of whom had the Sharingon alight in their eyes. Shisui was in the process of trying to tag one of the twins. But they seemed to dance and whirl just out of his reach. "They take after their parents." Sakura sighed in defeat.

"Yea, I guess, but no more of this." Sakura waved her hand at the whole situation. Sasuke nodded obediently. Itachi and Lily came to stand beside them. Lily's hand was firmly in Itachi's hand Sakura noticed. Ever since they had returned years ago Sakura had noted Lily always seemed to need physical contact with her husband to reassure herself. Of what Sakura still wasn't certain. Lily noticed Sakura's stare and nodded reassuringly at her.

"Whatever you say my love." Sasuke replied breaking into Sakura's thoughts. Sakura grumbled but watched as the three children continued to played together, until Shisui came running up to her to show her his head band.

"I passed." Sakura smiled

"I knew you would." The Hana added,

"He is put on a team with me and Akira! We find out who are team leader is tomorrow." Sakura glanced between her nieces and her son.

"You did good, all of you. You will all make wonderful ninja in time."

The End


	28. Chapter 28

I'd like to pose a question to my viewers and this seemed like the best way to do it. Would you like me to continue on from the point of view of the twin girls and their cousin? Would you read it, do you think this is a good idea? Post your comments and thoughts. If i get a lot of people that say yes I'll start working on it and replace this with the first chapter. 


End file.
